The Corrupted Cherry Blossom
by Nara Katie
Summary: Sakura was misunderstood. Her father drank and beat her constantly blaming her for everything. Her teacher worries, her friends are annoying, and her love interest is only looking for lust. Sakura starts to rebel, but where does it get her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Sakura sat in the concealment of her room... Days came and went but the green eyes of the pink haired girl stayed fixed on her mirror as she tried to figure out why the days even existed. Sakura had an obsession with staring at her perfectly ruined face. The black eyeliner practically engraved on the bottom and top of her eyes, occasionally smeared by showers or the tears she kept in until she couldn't any longer. 

Taking a small breath she dreaded the day she was to go back to school. Break was almost over and then she'd have to deal with another thing she hated. Living with her dad was worse enough. He drank and hit her constantly, blaming her for the divorce between him and her mother, plus other things that were plainly his own fauly, and then school was somewhere where people harassed her, and she got that enough at home. Why couldn't people just see she wanted to be left alone? Was it so hard to ask for quiet? To have a place to just _get away. _

No. She could never get away from harassment and problems. They always followed her, constantly nagged her not ever leaving her alone. Sakura hated life, and she was starting to hate herself, but overall she hated her father. It was not her fault her mother left, so why was she blamed?

Standing up she gazed back at the mirror hanging on the wall one more time before heading into her bathroom to shower. Climbing in the shower she sighed as she turned the knobs and let the luke warm water fall down her back. She washed her unnaturally natural hair and scrubbed her body a little. She shaved her legs and when she was done showering the girl wrapped herself in a towel.

Reentering her bedroom she resumed her place at the mirror and grabbed her make up, fixing the now smeared black and touching up her beautifully un-perfect face.

Hearing her dad call from downstairs, Sakura ignored it until finally her dad stomped up the stairs and started to bang on her bedroom door. Groaning she stood up, and called out the door, "Hold on, lemme get dressed would ya?" She opened her draws and listened to the constant banging.

Rolling her eyes she called again, "I'm dressing! Just wait a fucking minute!" And then the banging stopped. The pink haired girl slipped on her black under garments, following a gray T-shirt with a random band name on it. She pulled over her skinny legs, a pair of dark purple skinny jeans. She took her towel and dried her hair a little before opening the door.

"Sakura, hurry up, we have to leave." The much older man stared down at his daughter and shook his head a little, "And you cant go dressed like that!"

"Dressed like what? Like a normal person?" Sakura retorted crossing her arms, "I don't want to go anyways..."

"It's _Christmas, _you have to go... What do you think your grandparents would say if I didn't bring you along?" He snapped grabbing her by the arm, "Now wipe off all that fucking makeup and get dressed in something _nice._"

"You don't know what nice is." Sakura said rolling her eyes and saying, "And what's wrong with makeup? Mom wore makeup all the time and you never told her to take it off."

"She didn't wear dark black makeup!" He said pushing her aside a little and opening her closet. A place Sakura rarely touched. It had all her 'nice' clothing, clothing she refused to wear. Pulling out a simple pink dress her father pushed it against her chest and snapped, "Put it on, and find some nice shoes... Take off that make up, and don't forget to do your hair _nicely."_

_"_Yeah, whatever." Sakura said snatching the dress, "Why do you even care if I look nice? Most times you don't give a fuck what I look like... You rarely give a fuck about anything except that alcohol."

_"_You better clean your fucking mouth too... Now get ready." He said in a frustrated manner, "Before I lay your back open with a fucking belt. Got it?"

"You should clean yours out too." Sakura sneered.

Grabbing her arm he shook her a little and hissed in her face, "You better straighten up or I really will get a belt out."

"Go ahead, it's no worse than you've ever done!" Sakura was really pushing his buttons, and she knew it, "But... Do you really want people wondering why my back hurts so much? Or why my dress is stained in blood? Or maybe why some cuts or bruises are shown, I mean look at this dress Daddy, isn't it a little _revealing_?"

He gave up, "Just put the fucking thing on a get ready!" He let go of her arm and left the room.

Sakura slammed the door and changed. Looking at herself in the mirror she shook her head and whispered, "No bruises showing except for two... I fell down the stairs... No... I ran into the stairway a few times... Makeup stays and my hair goes up..." She turned away from the mirror and grabbed a rubber band and took her long wet hair up into a messy bun. Slipping into some tights she then put on some low heels, loathing her appearance she came downstairs with her arms crossed.

"So?" She asked tapping her foot, "Are we ready to go, _Daddy_?"

He came out of his room, nodding a little he asked, "What happened to your arm?" He was indicating the two bruises viewable.

"I bumped into the stairway a few times, I guess I'm a bit of klutz..." She laughed a little, but then glared, "Good enough?"

"Good enough." He grabbed her hand and led her to the car, practically pushing her into the passenger's seat he took his place in the driver's.

"Why can't I ever drive? What was the point of me getting my license if I can't ever drive?" Sakura asked crossing her arms, "I mean... I practically forgot how to, because I never do."

"Then maybe it's best you don't drive, if you forgot..." He said staring the car, "You drive on the way home, okay?"

"Fine." Sakura whispered watching things pass, as her father drove to her grandparents house. The girl wondered why time passed, she wondered why she had to suffer all this time... Looking at people, she thought about what it would be like to be them. Was it better? Was it worse? Would people look at her funny? Criticize her more? Would she have good friends? Bad friends? Any friends at all?

When Sakura finally entered her grandparents house she sighed. A place all too familiar to her. This was where the family got together for Christmas, and this was the only day her father usually was sober for more than an hour. She knew the real reason why her father was allowing her to drive, he had plans to actually get drunk this Christmas... And it kind of pissed the pink haired girl off.

Being hugged by a few family members, being told how much she was missed, asked how she was doing, and other stupid questions Sakura could care less about. She was only asked once or twice about the bruises and she mimicked the saying she had told her father, even following with the laugh.

Sakura took her seat at the table and ate dinner with most of the women in the family because most of the men were in the garage drinking and having a good old time. Sakura sighed and fiddled with her food. Looking up, she felt awkward at the table with all these happy people. She tried to smile, and tried to act joyous, but nothing could pull herself away from her depression.

As the day slowly passed Sakura grew bored and moody. She sat on the couch and watched TV wile everyone else socialized. She did have the few occasional family members who would engage a conversation that Sakura would quickly shoot down. The pink haired girl was left alone in the living room, watching the news, and sulking over nothing in particular.

When night fell and the hours passed, Sakura finally took control. Walking into the garage she announced to her father that they were going home. He became upset, but not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his family he followed Sakura.

When she took her place in the driver's seat, and his in the passengers he snapped, "What the fuck Sakura?"

"What?" She asked as if innocent, "It's getting late, we need to go home, and I need to sleep." Sakura pulled out of the driveway and started to drive home.

"I'm the fucking parent Sakura Hanuro!" He yelled without hesitation, "You need to learn to listen to me you little bitch! Why are you such a bad child? What did I deserve to do a girl like you?"

"You mean 'do to deserve'?" Sakura laughed correcting her drunken father. She spoke out loudly, "Maybe I wouldn't be such a bad child if you actually tried to raise me! I mean, after Mom left, all you did was drink and hit and blame me for everything wrong in your life!"

"Shut up you fucking cunt! It is your fault, don't try to act so innocent! Your mother hated you so she left! She didn't want to bad with such a deal child!" He took a deep breath, "And she fucking left me to care for you, and all you do is yell and disobey!"

Sakura shook her head a little, "All you do is drink and hit me! You don't even have a grip of reality anymore dad!" She hit her hand against the horn as a man swiveled in front of her, "Watch where your going asshole!" Sakura rolled her eyes and they sat in silence the rest of the way home.

Opening her father's door and left him to care for himself. Sakura entered the house and went upstairs to her room. Locking her door she flopped down on the bed, hoping her father would be too drunk to bother her tonight. Slipping out of the dreadful dress Sakura stripped the tights and shoes away, still remaining upon her bed.

The girl looked over towards her mirror and wondered about life once again...

Days passed and school started up again. Sakura dressed herself in her normal clothing and headed outside to walk to school. Swinging her backpack over her shoulder she treaded her way to school. Spotting the younger of the two Uchiha smoking by a bus stop she smiled. Walking up to him she said, "Hey?"

Okay, maybe Sakura had a slight crush on this bad ass. Onyx eyes fixed themselves upon the pink haired girl he pulled the cigarette away from his mouth, "You're annoying... Wanna smoke?"

Sakura hesitated slightly but reluctantly accepted his offer, "What are you doing?"

"Skipping..." Came the soft reply. He looked at Sakura and tilted his head, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know..." She said inhaling the smoke and almost immediately gaging, but she acted as if she had smoked before. Letting the dreadful smoke escape her lips she asked, "Can I tag along with you?"

"No." The Uchiha said without hesitation, "Go to school." The bus arrived, Sasuke threw down his cigarette, put it out, and with that Sasuke was gone.

Sakura waved a little but then dropped her own cigarette and put it out, just as Sasuke had done. Pushing a little bit of hair behind her ear, she hurried off to school.

Entering the building she glared at a few people who glared at her. Heading to her first class she entered the room and took a seat. Tapping her fingers upon the top of the desk she realized she about 20 minutes early. She hated being early, but now that she was there, there was no point in leaving.

Lying her head down on the desk and closed her black covered eyes, but they were immediately opened when her teacher spoke out her name.

Hatake Kakashi sat in a near by desk and asked, "Sakura? I noticed... From your work before break started... That there's been a lot of... Dropping in your grade."

Head still upon the desk she replied, "So?" Things were getting worse at home. She was starting to fight back a lot, and it only stressed her out, even more than when she just stayed quiet and didn't speak to her dad.

"So... I want to know why. I know you're very smart, you had A's last term." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the desk he sat in.

"That was last term... This is this term." Sakura shrugged a little, "Why does it matter? It's my life, not your's."

"It's my job to make sure everyone one of my students is doing what they can, but I can't make you try, I can only try myself." He sighed and said, "So why don't you try a little harder for me?"

"Like you even care." Sakura mumbled.

"I do." He said standing up and sitting in front of her, backward in the chair that was facing the same way Sakura was. He tapped on her desk and said, "Can you sit up please?"

"No..." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kakashi asked looking up at the clock.

"Hoe can I tell you what's going on if nothing is going on?" She lied and closed her eyes once more, "Besides, it would be none of your business if something _was _going on."

"If it had to do with your grades dropping, then, Sakura, it is my business." He said tapping on her desk again, "Sit up... Look at me please, I want to see your face when you talk."

Sakura shook her head, "Leave me alone..."

"I don't want to send you to a consular or anything, please talk with me..." Kakashi sighed, but reluctantly Sakura sat up.

She glared slightly, "If I say anything, _anything at all, _you don't ever speak about it to anyone."

"I promise." Hatake said with a satisfied smile. Leaning back he said, "So what is it exactly that's going on?"

"I can't sleep lately... I tried to catch up over break, but it didn't work..." She lied, "I had so much going on, and my mother died... So... I had a funeral to go to..." She took a breath, pretending like she was stopping herself from crying.

This made Kakashi feel bad and he whispered, "I'm sorry... But please do try... I don't like to see you drop like this..." He stood up and sat at his own desk... The near 15 minutes passes and the class was nearly filled with the normal students.

The school day passed slowly, and Sakura hated everyone who asked her about her break. Ino especially, who not leave her alone all day long.

Turning towards the blond Sakura snapped, "Could you shut the fuck up? I mean like stop talking? I'm sick of hearing bullshit about your Christmas, and your presents, and what the fuck is the big deal about getting some full bred cat? I mean, cats shed! The damned things stink up your house with shit and piss! And constantly rub against your leg! Sometimes they claw and bite, I mean, it's an animal! Who gives a flying fuck?"

Ino froze, "I-I-I'm sorry?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, pushed Ino aside, ignored the people staring at her and headed off to her next class. Sakura was overjoyed that it was her final class for the day.

When school ended, Sakura did not had home, but rather ventured back to the bus stop... Paying to get on the bus she sat in the back, not really caring where she went, as long as she got away from both school and home.

The pink haired girl found herself sitting in a park bench, gazing over the empty playground. Emerald eyes scanned people who passed by, and she seemed to drift away to a world that didn't in anyway exist to anybody but herself. Sighing she found herself staring back at Onyx eyes, just as she had that morning.

He took a seat next to her and said, "Ya'know... You can come along with me tomorrow if you want... Just come to the bus stop, same time as you did this morning... Just be... Less annoying, alright?"

Sakura nodded and let a small sigh escape her lips, "Thanks?"

"Yeah... Whatever." Sasuke said pulling out a cigarette, and once again offering her one.

Sakura took it, and this time she smoked all of it with Sasuke. No words were exchanged, just puffs of smoke. Sakura finally said, when the cigarette was out, "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet... We'll see, won't we? Just don't ask questions, would ya? It's annoying..." Sasuke leaned back against the bench and stared up at the sky, "It's getting late... Are you suppose to be somewhere?"

"Yeah..." Sakura said quietly, "Home..."

"I'll walk you home then, is that okay?" He stood up and waited for her to lead the way.

"I guess..." Sakura tried not to blush as they walked side-by-side...

When Sakura finally got home she turned to wave to Sasuke, but he had already disappeared... She shrugged it off and entered the house to a not so pleasant welcoming.

"Where the fuck were you?" He un-surprisingly drunk father yelled grabbing her and slamming her against the wall, "I've waited all day for you to fucking get home... And what time is it? 8'0 clock! Fuck! Doing have you been what?"

"I... I... Had to stay after school... And then... I went to eat somewhere... I didn't realize it had gotten so late! I swear!" She flinched just before she was smacked across the face.

"Call or something! Look at the clock! Pay attention! God damn it Sakura! I what don't to do with you!" He yelled, "Go to bed, and I want you home right after school tomorrow! Got it?"

"Whatever." Sakura sneered pulling away and making her way up the stairs.

"You better be home after school or you'll fucking get it! Got that? Sakura?"

She just rolled her eyes, slammed her door behind herself, and resumed her place in front of the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

Sakura found herself the next morning, riding the bus with Sasuke. Rarely words were exchanged, and for Sakura things were very uncomfortable, and she really didn't know what she should talk about. Looking over at Sasuke she said, "Why do you skip all the time?" 

"I said don't ask questions..." He said looking out the window, "Didn't I?"

"Yeah..." She said quietly, "I'm sorry..."

He ignored her and the soon arrived at the mall. He pulled her out of the bus and said in a demanding way, "Let's walk around."

"Okay..." Sakura replied quietly and followed Sasuke, who did not enter the mall, but walked straight past it and down the streets.

He looked back behind him every now and then, as if making sure the pink haired girl was still behind him. Lighting another cigarette, he once again offered her one.

"Where do you get the cigarettes?" Sakura asked taking one and started smoking it... She was started to worry, she began to think she was already getting addicted to those disgusting things.

"I steal them from my brother." He said unemotionally and slowed down so they were walking side-by-side. He took a drag and looked over at the green-eyed girl, "Why?"

"I was just wondering..." She said softly inhaling a little of her own cigarette. Peering up she quickly looked away, "Where are we going?"

"My house." Sasuke said, then realizing she had just broke his rule twice, "But what did I say about asking? It's really annoying ya'know... Having to answer your stupid and pointless questions."

She nodded and resisted the urge to ask why they were going to his house... Why would they? She just ignored it and followed Sasuke in silence.

He finally stopped at a big white and blue house. Walking up the porch he unlocked the door and pulled Sakura in. Shutting the door, he relocked it and stared at her for a moment. Knowing Sakura would follow, he walked into his bedroom. Once they were both in the spacey room Sasuke shut the door and pushed the girl against the wall.

He smiled a little, "You know... You are so annoying." He quickly snaked his arms around her hips and pulled her body close.

Sakura blinked and asked, "What are you doing Sasuke?"

"Just don't ask questions... Don't worry, everything will be fine..." He said unzipping her jacket with one hand. Prying it away from her arms, he leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

Biting her lip, Sakura was utterly confused. Why was Sasuke kissing her? It didn't make sense. The only conclusion she came to was he wanted something from her. She whispered, "Sasuke... Stop..."

He just ignored her and ran his hands over her body, getting a good feel, he let his hand venture down her pants and into her panties. He kept her back against the wall with one hand and started to finger her with the other.

Sakura gasped, "Please... Let me go.. I don't want to do this..." She closed her eyes and said, "Why are you doing this?" Sakura took a deep breath as he touched her in a place she had never been touched before. A guilty pleasure came over Sakura as she asked him to stop, when truly she just wanted him to continue.

"Isn't it fun?" Sasuke teased, "To be touched like this... I mean... C'mon Sakura... Don't cha ever have fun?" He rammed his fingers against her in a demanding way. Practically telling her, she was his right now. She let out a few painful noises, mixed in with a few sounds of pleasure.

He took his hand out and pushed her over onto his bed. Sakura shook her head and started to stand up, "I don't know what you mean by fun..." Sakura knew exactly what he meant, but at the moment she was scared. She struggled as the much stronger male pulled her back towards the bed, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed her onto the mattress and sneered, "Just do as I say... Got it?" He started to pull her shirt over her head, "And right now, I just want you to stay still." Sasuke unhooked her bra and smirked to himself.

She pulled at her shirt, trying to keep it on, "No!" Sakura started to struggle even more, but Sasuke was too strong for her. She wanted to do it in a way, but she wouldn't admit it.. She whispered, "Please don't-" but Sasuke stripped her of her bra, and now took her small breasts into his hands.

Eventually the two teens were completely naked and Sakura was crying. Sasuke rolled his eyes and hissed, "You're so annoying... It's not that bad, you don't need to cry over it." He shook his head before slipping on a condom and holding Sakura down, "God."

She was exactly crying over the fact he was about to take her virginity, but more so over the fact he was being of heartless about it. Sakura stared up at the Uchiha with the tears ceasing and whispered, "Okay..." She had given in, but still acted as if it wasn't what she wanted. She allowed him to do as he pleased, and it only pleased her, but she said said things regarding to her not wanting it.

Lies.

When Sasuke had finished having his way with Sakura he left her breathing heavily on his bed as he redressed himself. Pulling out a cigarette he lit it and tossed an unlit one by Sakura, "It wasn't that bad, you have to admit..."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and coughed. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, taking the cigarette she held it out and Sasuke lit it. Looking away, she didn't know what to think. She had enjoyed it, but still Sasuke had been heartless about it, and she didn't like the feeling of just being used.

"... Sasuke..." She whispered.

"What?" He asked sitting next to her fully clothed. He inhaled some smoke and smiled a little, "Did you enjoy it? I really locked like you did."

Sakura tried to smile as she inhaled a bit of smoke, and in a half lie Sakura said, "Yeah..."

Satisfied Sasuke smirked and gathered up her clothings, "You didn't need to cry so much... It's annoying, so don't cry next time, okay?" He handed her her clothes and nodded a little.

Sakura stared at him. Next time? When was there going to be a next time? She just nodded, put the cigarette out, and started to dress. The pink haired girl stood up and asked, "Are we going to anywhere else?"

"No... You can if you want." He replied looking over her, "You know... We can do this a lot." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, "I like your body Sakura-chan."

The girl looked away embarrassed by his recent comment, "Are we... Like... Dating?" Sakura then looked back at Sasuke and said, "I would feel more... Comfortable then." She had always hoped Sasuke would date her one day... This wasn't really the way she planned it happening, but... Nothing ever turns out the way you hope.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess, if your more comfortable with it... Then you're my girlfriend." And of course Sasuke's idea of a relationship was much, much different than Sakura's idea.

The pink haired girl asked, "Then let's go on a date?"

"What are you thinking of?" He asked raising his eyebrow. Sasuke didn't like the idea of actually dating, but he couldn't lose his little sex toy the very same day he got it.

"Lunch?" The green eyes pleaded for a yes, and hesitantly, Sasuke nodded. She couldn't help but smile and kiss the male. She whispered, "We don't have to go out all the time... I'll just... Hang out with you a lot... Okay?"

Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief, "Okay." He unemotionally looked away and asked, "When were you wanting to go? Tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded a little, "That would be nice."

Days passed, and sex with Sasuke was a habit, smoking was a habit, skipping was a habit... Sakura didn't know what she had gotten herself into, but she found it a hell of a lot better than being at home with her drunk father every day and night. Sakura started sneaking out to see Sasuke, and before she knew it, she was a full-fledged toy to the youngest Uchiha.

One night she met with him in the park, he snaked his arm around her and said, "We're going to have a little extra fun tonight." Sasuke pulled her through the park and led her to a club, "I have connections, so we'll get in no problem..." He kissed the side of Sakura's head as she hesitantly walked towards the club.

Speechless Sakura was let into the club with Sasuke. He led her over to the bar and ordered two drinks, handing one to the pink haired girl he said, "Go ahead... Drink it." Sasuke pressed the alcohol to his lips and drink it rather quickly.

Sakura reluctantly drank hers with the thoughts of her father and how he was always drunk... Why should he care if she was doing it too? It was what he was showing her to do... Drink... Drink... Drink...

By the time Sasuke ventured out to the dance floor Sakura was completely drunk. She sway onto Sasuke, saying the weirdest things and completely oblivious to what was going on around her. Sasuke could only smirk to himself and he swayed his hips against hers.

The next thing Sakura remembered was being in Sasuke's bed, but after that, she didn't know what the hell had happened. She awoke in her own bed with a throbbing head ache. She leaned over her bed and puked on her hard wood floor. Coughing she groaned and sat up, "What the-" Sakura suddenly remembered the night before, and she hadn't a clue what Sasuke had done to her... Or anyone else, maybe her father knew about her experience? She hadn't the faintest idea. Her back ached, but she forced herself to clean up her mess and then went back to bed.

Sakura refused to leave her bed after that. The Saturday went by faster than Sakura could say hangover. She slept the whole day feeling the worst she had ever felt in her life.

Sakura got drunk often with Sasuke, but not nearly as drunk as the first night she drank. She hated forgetting things and having terrible hangovers.

Sakura walked to school on morning, and surprisingly she had decided not to skip at all today. Sitting at her desk she sighed when Kakashi asked to have a word with her after class. She hated talking with teachers. Especially Hatake Kakashi.

He asked her why she hadn't been at school, and Sakura made up some pretty little lie and left. She hated his concern, it just pissed her off. Why did he constantly care about her? It kind of freaked her out.

That night she came over to Sasuke's and complained about the teacher. Lying down on his bed she stared at the ceiling as she put a cigarette to her lips. Releasing the smoke from her lips she sighed, "Sasuke... Do you think... Teachers really care? Or do you think it's an act?"

Sasuke sat at her feet and shrugged, "Does it matter... I mean... If I don't care, why care if they care?" He crawled over Sakura and kissed her, "You really are annoying." He leaned back and resumed his seat.

Sakura took a drag and whispered, "Yeah... I know..."

The male leaned back against the wall and played with the end of her pants, "Let's have sex." He looked over at her and asked, "So?"

Sakura groaned as she pushed the filter of her cigarette in Sasuke's ash tray, "We just had sex an hour or so ago..."

He crawled back on top of her and whispered, "So what? It's not like it would kill ya, would it?" Sasuke kissed her roughly and started to pull her clothes off just as he had done the previous hour, but Sakura pushed him away.

"Sasuke... How about tomorrow?" She asked sitting up, "It's not like it would kill ya to wait, would it?"

He rolled his eyes a little and let her have her way. Sitting back on the bed, he sighed, "Fine, I'll wait..." Sasuke stared at the now standing Sakura.

She picked up her bag and took a cigarette, "See you tomorrow then." Sakura quickly kissed Sasuke and left with out another word..

Sakura smoked the cigarette on her way home and came into the house for a beating. He father yelled and cussed, telling her how he was so fucking fed up with her bullshit, but in the end he never did anything but her her and yell... It was nothing new, so therefore... She continued her newly found behavior.

Sakura hadn't expected a phone call from Ino, but there she was sitting on her bed, talking to the annoying blond. "What do you want?" Sakura asked staring at herself in the mirror, she rarely looked into anymore. She hated facing herself, and consulting her fucked up life.

Ino talked about random nonsense until she finally came upon what she had called for from the beginning, "Sakura... I think you should break up with Sasuke."

"Why? So you can have him? No... He's mine, he wanted _me_, and there's nothing you can do... Plus, Ino, if we did break up, he would never want to be with you," Sakura said rolling her eyes, "you're so full of yourself, you do know that right?"

"No, you've got it wrong... Everyone knows he's using you..." Of course that was just a low excuse to try and get Sakura to consider breaking up with him.

"I don't care, I'm happy being used." Sakura bit her lip softly and looked out her window... Of course she was being used, she knew that from day one, she just wasn't aware at quite how much he was really using her.

"Whatever..." Ino said angrily, "Go on, see if I care! You're really stupid, ya'know that? All you care about is attention and being with Sasuke gets you that attention!"

Sakura simply hung up and placed the phone back on the hook. She looked out her window and thought about how Ino was jealous and she just couldn't get over the fact she had Sasuke. Ino was always a self-absorbed bitch, and no matter how often Sakura told her that, Ino never stopped to think about the way she acted.

Flipping through a magazine Sakura looked at all the people... All the adds... How pretty and perfect all those people were. Looking towards her mirror she quickly turned to the magazine... Why wasn't she like that? Why did she look like some kind of loser with no life? Sakura hated her reflection, hated what she had become...

Staring at the magazine, but not really looking at the pictures any longer, she started to drift away in her thoughts. She wasn't in a real relationship, she was smoking, drinking, skipping, having sex, and he dad beat her... What out of any of those right? None. Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head, maybe she was aware of all that, but she made herself ignore it. She didn't want to believe her life was all wrong even though it clearly was.

She finally gained the courage to lift herself from the bed, pack some things and leave. Sakura looked around the almost empty streets and walked towards the park. She didn't care about her dad, or school, or Sasuke! She was sick of it, she was done! She was gone!

Sakura wasn't looking at where she was going, and then ran into a man... Someone she actually knew, and she wasn't too happy to see him...

"M-mr. Hatake..." Sakura whispered, "I-I--"

"It's late isn't it? Why are you out at this time?" Kakashi asked looking at the dark sky.

"I-I'm just... Taking a walk." Sakura said looking away, "I didn't expect to run into anyone..."

"Why do you have a bag with you? To me it looks like you're running away." He said raising an eyebrow, "How long having you been lying to me?"

Sakura looked back at him, "So what if I'm running away?"

"Was it when you told me your mother died? I looked it up, and she's still alive... Living in a few towns over..." Kakashi said tilting his head.

"So what? You were asking me about-- ya'know-- my life. MY life! Not yours! Mine!" Sakura snapped clutching her fists.

"Do you need a place to stay? You don't need to tell me anything... Keep lying... But you can stay at my place if you'd like to?" Kakashi suggested wrapping an arm around the girl and walking towards his place.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know..." Sakura said hesitantly.

Kakashi sighed, "Where else will you go?"

"Okay..."

Sakura found herself sitting on a guest bed looking at the almost silent TV. She looked over and through the bedroom door at Kakashi who was reading a book on the couch. Looking back at the TV Sakura sighed... She would leave in the morning, and she didn't care if Kakashi cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Sakura closed the bedroom door and changed into a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Reopening the door she came into the front room and sat next to the much older male. Sighing Sakura looked away, "Why are you helping me?" 

"Because I care." Kakashi said looking at the female. He set the book aside and asked, "Why _don't_ you care?"

"Because I don't." Sakura retorted crossing her arms and leaning back against his couch, "Okay?"

"Do you want to tell me the truth?" Kakashi questioned looking up at the ceiling.

"Not really..." Sakura replied bringing her legs up on the couch and crossing them, "Do you want to know?"

Kakashi nodded a little, "If you want to tell me..."

"Well... I guess I hate my home and my boyfriend sucks." Sakura looked away, "That's all that you really need to know."

"Why do you hate your home?" Kakashi asked looking at the pink haired girl, "Does something happen at home?"

"My dad yells." Sakura said, she didn't want to tell the full truth, so she told part of the truth.

"Oh... And what about Sasuke?"

"You know?"

"Everyone does... Students talk about you two a lot... And about how they can always find you in the park smoking together or crazy things like that." Kakashi said, implying he wasn't stupid and actually listened to a lot of what went on.

Sakura whispered, "Oh..."

"I started in high school too... Ya'know, smoking... It's not such a bad habit now, as it was then, but man, you really regret it when you get older." Kakashi said sighing, "It's too bad people haven't learned by now..."

Sakura nodded a little, "I never really... Wanted to... Sasuke always offered them to me... And I guess I just wanted to impress him."

"Impressing a boy like that gets you into a lot of trouble, sooner or later you'll being doing things you wish you didn't."He looked back up at the ceiling and waited for Sakura to speak again.

"Like what?"

"Like... I don't know... Sexual things... Drugs... Drinking... Anything really you'd end up regretting." Kakashi shrugged, "Just don't try to impress him too much okay? If he really likes you, he'll be impressed enough by you doing and being what you want."

"O-okay..." Sakura hesitated, "How long am I allowed to... Ya'know... Stay?" She started to think, maybe it wasn't so bad staying there, but at the same time, she felt that she should probably stick to the plan and leave.

"As long as you want... And after you leave, if you ever need to come back, come anytime you want..." Kakashi started to stand up, "Well, I'm going to bed... So... I don't care if you stay up or go to bed, it's your choice."

"Okay..." Sakura stood up and headed to the guest room as Kakashi headed to his own. Stopping in the doorway Sakura turned, "Thank you..."

Kakashi smiled, "You're welcome." And with that both humans shut their door and crawled into bed.

One fell asleep... The other stayed up...

Kakashi eventually put two objects on the counter and sighed... He knew Sakura would probably leave in the morning, but it would probably be best if he let her leave, than trying to make her stay...

The male was hoping she'd realize he left them for her to take, but he also left them carelessly on the counter as if he always did that, and hoped she'd just take them... They were for her...

The next morning Sakura got up early, very quietly, quickly she packed and headed out of the guest room. Sighing softly she looked around before seeing the wallet on the counter... Making sure Kakashi wasn't up, she quickly opened the wallet and took the money. "Sorry," she whispered setting the wallet back in its place. Spotting a pack of cigarettes she grabbed that too.

Sakura opened the front door as quietly as she could and the same as she shut it. Hurrying she pulled out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter Sasuke had given her.

Walking to no where, Sakura just kept going... She had no notion as to where she was going, and soon she hadn't a clue where she was. Jumping, Sakura was startled by a voice, "What's a cute girl like you walking around all by herself? Un?"

She whipped around and faced the blond male, that at first glance, Sakura was sure was a female... But she looked a little closer and realized his voice was not deceiving, and that he truly was a man. "I-I-I uh..."

The male invited himself to be friendly, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Don't be frightened, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sakura was really freaked out at the moment... He was a strange male, and a little... Too close for her liking... "Please, don't touch me."

"Sorry." Deidara pulled his arm away and reached out to shake her hand, "My name's Deidara, yeah."

"S-Sakura," she took his hand in an unsure way and they shook. She turned away from the male and asked, "Do you know where a near by hotel is?" Then she quickly covered up what it sounded like she was implying, because she clearly wasn't, "I mean- I need a place to stay!It's not anything like---"

"I know where a hotel is, but wouldn't you much rather stay in a house? A girl like you deserves a comfortable place to stay, don't cha think? Un?"

"I-I don't know?" Sakura shook her head a little, "I don't even know you Deidara.."

"Hmm... I'm sure you're Sasuke's little girlfriend, you fit the image Itachi described..." He said with a smirk, "Sasuke's been stealing Itachi's cigarettes and giving them to you, yeah? Well, the problem is solved now, he's moved out with me and few others, un... Only a few days ago in fact..."

"I-Itachi?" She had only seen him a few times, but she had never really paid attention because he was a little on the creepy side.

"Yeah... You ventured a little farther than I would expect, you're running away, correct? Most girls start to run and turn back, I'm surprised you made it this far... Yeah." He looked up at the bright blue sky and continued to speak, "I'm pretty sure everyone back at the house wouldn't mind letting a pretty little girl like you staying around, un."

She quickly made up her mind and said, "I'll see how I like it there, and if I want to leave, I'll leave, okay?" Sakura flashed a quick smile, "And don't try to make me stay-- I know I am a pretty girl, but you must resist the urge to cling."

"A little self assured are we?" Deidara laughed, "You're cute." He wrapped his arm around her once more and smiled, "So, let's go then, yeah?"

"Yeah..."

And thus, started Sakura's new adventure of living with four older men, and being the one and only female.

Sakura, loosened up to Deidara's touch as they ventured towards the home she would be living in. Deidara entered the house, looking around he said, "Everyone may not be here, so you'll meet the others later, un." Spotting a male on the couch he pushed Sakura over to him and said in a big announcing voice, "Kisame! I present to you, our newest room mate!"

Sakura hesitantly shook the intimidating man's hand and said, "Sakura..."

"I'm Kisame." Came the quite reply of the blue haired male, who clearly had a mohawk that he lazily did not put up. He sort of gave Sakura weird eerie feeling and she felt very uncomfortable in is present.

She was quickly pulled away by the all too excited male who checked someone's bedroom, frowning he said, "Stupid Sasori... Probably out buying more of his stupid supplies to make puppets." He swiftly pulled Sakura down the hall and intruded into another males room.

"This is our new rooo--"

"I thought I told you to knock first?" Itachi said glancing up dangling the porno magazine between his forefinger and thumb, indicating that the magazine was clearly more important than Deidara.

He rubbed the back of his head and nervously said, "Well... You two already know each other so I guess you don't need an introduction, but thought you'd like to know that Sasuke's girlfriend is living with us." Deidara closed the door and laughed nervously.

Sakura looked around a little, "So where do I stay?"

"The guest room, but if you really do stay, it's your room." Deidara said leading her towards the unoccupied room. Opening the door, he introduced Sakura to a very plain and boring white-walled, white-sheeted bed, hardwood floored room.

She thanked Deidara quietly and shooed him away. Sighing she set her bag down on the bed and looked around... A closet, a window, and a night stand was the only other things contained in the very small and boring room. Sakura found herself smoking another cigarette she took from Kakashi's house.

Letting out a small breath she tapped the ash off the top of her cigarette and onto the top of a compact mirror she brought along with her. Sakura put the nicotine back against her lips and into her body just as the door opened. Deidara stood, slightly speechless as if he had walked in on her dressing...

"I'm sorry?" Deidara said quietly, "I ca--"

"What? I'm just smoking... " Sakura said flicking more ash onto the mirror, "Come in if you want, I don't have to smoke in private... Ya'know?"

Deidara quickly nodded, "Yeah." He sat next to Sakura, carefully so he did not knock over the mirror sprinkled in ash.

Sakura laid back against the bed with her legs dangling off the edge, "I don't really know why I ran away from everything... I could have just gone to live with Sasuke... But I guess I was sick of his bullshit..." She sighed quietly, "I hate my dad, ya'know?"

Deidara looked away, "I hate mine too..."

"Really? What did he do? Beat you?" Sakura laughed to herself, and suddenly started crying. She covered her face quickly, not caring much about the cigarette in his hand.

Deidara looked back at her and frowned, grabbing the cigarette he put it out and set the mirror on the floor, "I'm sorry..." He pulled Sakura up into his arms and rocked her slightly, "Actually... He did..." Deidara held the young girl close to him, letting her just cry. Deidara remembered when he ran away from home... Much like herself, he was escaping his father, hoping to find a better life...

Sakura clutched his shirt and shook her head into his chest still crying. She then asked softly, "Why? Why did he beat you, Deidara?"

"I don't know really, my mom probably does though... He never really was a happy man... Un... My mom always told him not to lay a finger on her child, but dad never obeyed, he did what he felt like... And he had enough nagging from her and started hitting her too, un... I guess you can call me a coward, leaving my mom and saving myself... It just wasn't right, ya'know?" Deidara talked to her quietly, hoping Itachi or Kisame would not hear his conversation with Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Deidara and whispered, "My dad drinks... He and my mother got a divorce and she left us both... He started drinking, he started blaming me, and quickly everything was my fault..." Sakura snapped, "My fault he didn't have money, my fault he's unemployed, my fault, my fault! It was all my fucking fault, when really it was his!"

Deidara rocked her a little more, "It's not right, is it?" He kissed the top of her head spoke out, "To be blamed, to be told it's all your fault, it isn't fair to be accused, is it? Then you start to think there's something wrong with you, you start doing stupid things, you make yourself suffer, un, because it's the only thing you know how to do, yeah? Suffer..."

Sakura started sobbing into his chest again, "I hate him Deidara! I hate my father!" The rocking continued, and the crying wouldn't stop. Deidara did his very best to comfort her with words, and finally, the girl just wore herself out with tears and fell asleep in the males arms. Deidara was afraid to move, so he eventually shifted to laying on the bed with the girl still carefully embraced within his arms.

A few minutes passed, and Deidara found himself falling asleep as well...

When Sakura awoke she pulled herself away from the boy and entered the living room, a new person was sitting on the couch where Sakura had met Kisame, this male had red hair and intriguing golden green eyes. Sakura hesitated before saying, "I'm Sakura.. I'm going to be living here for a while..."

Sasori nodded a little and ignored her for the most part. Sakura feeling very uncomfortable ventured into the kitchen, but felt even more uncomfortable looking through their food, so she just went back to the bed room, sat on the floor and smoked another cigarette as she waited for Deidara to awake.

---

Meanwhile Sasuke was throwing a fit. Banging on Sakura's door, it was soon answered by her half drunken father. He yelled at him, asking him where the hell Sakura was, and what she was doing. The man didn't know what to say, and they stood in the door way, screaming at each other.

"You're the one who's fucking around with my daughter! Taking her God knows where! Doing God knows what! Why the fuck don't _you _know where the hell she is you dirty little bastard? You're the one who's with her constantly!" He yelled at the seventeen year old.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and snapped, "She never came to see me last night! And when I came to see her, she was gone! So I went back to see if she came after all, and guess what? No fucking Sakura! It's your fault she sneaks out anyways! It's your fault she fucking ran away!"

"Don't tell me it's my fault! It's her own God damned fault for not appreciating the roof over her head! The God damned things I give her! It's her fault she's as messed up as she is, and associating with creeps like yourself!"

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Sasuke sneered leaving the porch and flipping the grown man off before heading down the sidewalk.

"That's right! You better run away, go finish your stupid game of hide-and-seek with my daughter, and once she's found tell her to fucking stay with you because I don't want that little bitch back in my house anyways!"

Sasuke screamed, "Fine! At least I give a fuck about your daughter!" He glared at the neighbors who where now standing on their porches, who had just watched the pretty little fight that just took place. Sasuke pulled out a cigarette and in frustration smoked that thing clean.

---

Sakura found herself sitting back up on the bed, watching Deidara apologize as if he had just killed her puppy or something. The girl didn't really know how to shut hip up so she quickly pressed her lips against his and didn't pull away... She didn't want to leave his comfort, but at the same time, she felt horrible for leaving Sasuke in the dark... She rethought her thoughts and thought what the hell? He only wants me for sex, so why should he care?

Sakura pulled away for a moment, "Dei-" and then he kissed her back, and they went on like that making out, both of them afraid to make another move.

Sakura pulled away again and whispered, "Deidara... You don't know me..."

He rubbed his hands over her cheeks, looking at her sadly, "I feel like I know you... Yeah..." He hugged her and whispered, "I'm sorry... We'll stop, I'll act like it didn't happen, yeah?"

"No... Don't act like it didn't happen, but yes... Let's stop?" The girl hugged him a little and sighed, "Can you, please, not leave me? Don't let me go... And don't ever tell me you don't care?" Sakura begged, "Can we just stay here? I don't want to worry about anything anymore! I like being her with you..." And regardless of her asking to stop, Sakura found her lips back against Deidara, a little more roughly, and wanting this time...

Deidara fell back onto the bed with Sakura on top of him, things progressed, but Sakura hesitated when her shirt came off, once again she whispered, "You barely know me..."

And came the same reply for Deidara, "I feel like I know you! I feel like I've known you forever, yeah." He handed her her shirt and said, "But I understand, I don't really know you." He sat up and watched Sakura throw her shirt back on. He resisted himself from attacking her again with lust and simply watched her watch him.

"Maybe..." Sakura suggested, "You should leave my room for now?" But truly she wanted him to stay, she was just afraid that if he did stay things would only get farther and farther, and she barely had known Deidara for less than a day.

He nodded, "I'll... Leave now." He stood up smiled meekly and said, "See you later, yeah?" He shut her door behind himself and let out a long sigh... How old was she anyways? Deidara entered the living room and took his turn at the TV...

---

Sasuke slammed his door and punched his wall. Why did he care so much? Why had he grown attached to the insecure, annoying, little cherry blossom? Why had he let her slip through his hands? Why hadn't he seen this coming!? Sasuke could only ask why, and then he punched the wall in anger. The aggravated teenager grabbed his thingsand went out once again to search for Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Sasuke ripped his cigarette in half and threw it on the ground. He cursed at it as if it had been the reason Sakura was gone. He sat down on the curb and cursed some more. Staring down the road he let out a small sigh. Why did he care so much? He never cared about anyone but himself, so why work himself up over a stupid girl? Especially Sakura, who was annoying, and stupid. 

He couldn't help though, but blame himself for her running away. He couldn't smoke even though he yearned for it. He twiddled the cigarette in his hand, but did not light it. Every time he started to smoke, he put it out, or threw the cigarette, or suddenly became angry with the damned thing.

---

Sakura started to unpack her things and sat back upon the bed. Sighing she laid herself down and closed her eyes halfway... Was this really the right thing to do? Run away from all her problems? Start a new life? Get away from everything she was sick of and start to get sick of something new? She knew here, there would probably be problems, her being the only girl, would be one for sure.

The pink haired girl looked guiltily at the money she had taken from Kakashi. Counting out two hundred and fifty dollars she wanted to rip it in half and shoot herself for doing such a thing, especially to someone who was trying to help her out! Sakura pushed the money back into her bag and shoved it under her bed, then resumed her place on the bed.

Emerald eyes danced around the plain room until they could no longer keep up their work and had to rest, like the rest of Sakura's poor body they fell limp and allowed Sakura's mind to enter dream land.

Sakura awoke to the middle of the night... She realized she had slept most the day away, and was now the only awake person in the silent house of the four older men. She shut her door, and ventured towards the bathroom, peeking down the hall she spotted one of the bedroom doors, it had a big sign on it that said, "Deidara's Room." She couldn't help but double look at the sign, it was clearly hand written by someone, quickly ignoring this she used the toilet and headed towards her room but stopped.

The girl couldn't stop herself, she was just so drawn to the male that in a heartbeat she was standing in his darkened doorway, debating on if she should actually enter or turn back now. Little did she know, Deidara was wondering the same thing. He laid still in bed, pretending to sleep, so if she decided to leave, she didn't feel stupid for waking him up.

Finally she entered the room and shut the door. Sakura was engulfed in the darkness and she called out in a whisper, "Deidara?"

"Yes?" He asked sitting up a little, "Sakura?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she just crawled into his bed and hugged him. Deidara was a little shocked, "What are you doing?" He was slightly embarrassed by just being in his boxers, but he ignored it the best he could.

She didn't say anything as she found herself on the verge of tears. She would have clutched his shirt, but he was wearing no shirt, so she simply embraced him tightly and held her tears in the best she could.

"Are you okay?" He asked trying to figure out what she was doing, but when no answers came, and she continued to hold on tightly to him now letting a few tears rub against his bare flesh, he did the only thing he thought he could do, hold her back...

Sakura finally whispered and the tears started to come more and more, "Thank you..."

Deidara nodded, even though she was probably too busy crying to notice. He had a little déjá vu as he tried to comfort her all over again. He felt terrible, and he remembering feeling just like this, but having no one there to comfort him made him do the best he could to do what he would have wanted to be done to him.

Once again, the two fell asleep in each other's arms...

When Sakura woke up, it took her few moment to realize where she was. Yawning a little, she looked up at the male who had his arms wrapped around her waist, and blushed... The girl tried to pull away without waking him up, but it seemed as though she was stuck in the tight embracement of Deidara.

The pink haired girl sighed and rested her head against his chest and whispered, "Do you really care? Like Sasuke doesn't? Do you really... Want to comfort me? Like... Sasuke never did? I want to be assured, Deidara... That you really have even the slightest concern or feeling for me, like Sasuke never had..."

Deidara slept soundly, not hearing any of Sakura pondering. His breathing was light and soft, his heartbeat content, and his body was warm. Sakura loved the feeling of just being held... She suddenly wondered why sex was so important when you had beautiful emotions like this? Why everyone always thought sex mattered... Why did it matter?

She shook her head, refusing to cry again as she realized she wanted to be loved, she wanted Deidara to love her, and... She wanted to love Deidara... But wanting love, and just being loved were two completely different things! Weren't they? Sakura took deep breaths, and eventually she stopped herself from crying again.

Emerald eyes started to close again, but they did not bring Sakura into her dream world, but rather she stayed with reality and thought about the recent events, the and feelings she was feeling.

---

Sasuke found himself asking people, he found himself searching harder than before, and that was hard to do. Sasuke wanted to shoot himself, he was starting to blame himself, and he was starting to feel terrible... Maybe he had never cared about people before, but God damn it! He was a person, and he had feelings! And maybe he denied it before, but if Sakura would come back he would shout to the world his feelings... No matter what he was feeling!

Sasuke then mentally slapped himself for even thinking such things. He should stop searching, go back home, and forget about Sakura! She meant nothing to him, she wasn't anything but a girl! He shook his head as he tried to convince himself he didn't care. Quickly he hurried back home and tried not to worry about her... She was gone, he couldn't find her, and that was that.

The onyx eyes found themselves staring up at the ceiling, he wondered why she left, was it really his fault, or her dad's? Who was to be blamed? Someone else? But Sasuke couldn't think of anyone and continued to blame himself for not protecting her or showing he cared...

He became frustrated with himself, not knowing what to do, he tried to sleep, watch TV, even read a book! And nothing worked! Sakura kept smuggling herself into his head, telling him she was gone and didn't even say a word... Then it stuck him, what if she was kidnapped? And finding this new thought, it made him feel even worse.

---

Days went by, and things weren't awkward with Deidara and Sakura, just a little... Uneasy. They both found themselves wanting each other, but too afraid to admit it. Sakura followed the male around constantly, and they became good_ friends_, with weird moments in between the _friendship_.

Sakura felt much better about being in the house with four other (and older) guys, than being with her father or even Sasuke. Even if Kisame and Itachi both creeped her out, and Sasori just ignored her, she had a safe feeling with them.

She sighed as she looked at the almost empty pack of cigarettes. Sakura regrettably lit another cigarette and laid on her bed, once again her mirror subsituted as an ash tray. He room had become less dull since she first moved in. Sakura had tacked up pictures Deidara had drawn and colored for her on the wall... Looking at them made her feel better, and sometimes the thought of him helped her sleep.

Deidara entered the room and stared at Sakura for moment. He quickly looked away as he started to ask, "C-can I- I- I-"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked looking over at the flustered boy. She sat up and waited for Deidara to continue...

"P-paint you? Yeah?" He asked playing with his sleeve and blushing.

She smiled a little and took a drag. Lying back against her bed she whispered, "Of course you can Deidara..." Her emerald eyes stayed fixed on the embarrassed male as she slowly began to blush. She didn't know exactly why she was blushing, but she was.

"Uh..." Deidara took a deep breath, "Maybe some time today?"

"Sure..." Sakura looked away and said, "Some time today is fine."

Deidara's new thing was painting, he had drawn and sculpted, he even worked with glass, but only recently had he picked up a paint brush and decided to try that. Sakura had been the one to imply that he should try, she always liked paintings, and she knew Deidara would be good at it.

He nodded a little and shut the door. Taking a small breath he looked up at the ceiling, it took him a while to gain the courage to ask, but now, once she agreed, he wasn't sure when it came time, he could actually pick up the brush and do his desired painting.

Sakura put the cigarette out and pushed her face into her pillow. She thought about how much better her life was getting but a part of her was starting to long for Sasuke, not for home, but for the boy... Why? She didn't understand why! She just did!

A part of her missed sneaking out, the feel for adventure, but things were better there, with Deidara, with the others. She knew she could never go back, she could never face her father or Sasuke again. If she had no choice but to go back, she would try Kakashi's, despite the fact she had stolen his money and cigarettes.

---

Sasuke tried so hard to forget Sakura, to get his mind off her, he started to date another girl... He knew she might come back, but he was trying to act as if he didn't care. Moving on was what always been good at. Girl after girl, but this time it was a little more difficult, and he didn't understand why it was so hard.

It had been a little more than casual sex. It had been talking, and other things! It had been the very thing Sasuke constantly avoided, an actual relationship, in a weird way anyways... It wasn't your normal high school dating, it was a twisted little relationship Sasuke had grown to love... Not so much the relationship, but the girl he had the relationship with.

---

Sakura blushed, "Where do you want me?"

"Uh... Can you sit on the bed? Un..."

"Sure..." She took a place on the bed, "Uh... Any certain way you want me to sit? Or lay... Or anything?"

Deidara pondered for a moment, but then asked her to lean against the wall... He then grabbed his pillow and told her to hold it. Sighing he asked her to sit in various positions, but nothing seemed to work... He told her to lie on the bed... Finally he just made her sit against the wall again, but this time without the pillow.

Sakura laughed slightly, "Back to where we started?"

He blushed, "Yeah..."

Sakura sat as still as possible as Deidara uneasily started to paint. As time passed, it became easier and easier, they both became more comfortable and Sakura couldn't help but smile every now and then.

When Deidara finished he turned the canvas towards the girl and smiled a little, "Do you like it, un?"

Sakura nodded, "I love it..." She sat up a little and stretched, "Are you going to do anything to it?"

"No... I like it..." Deidara whisper, "Do you really love it? Un?"

"Of course..." She said looking away, "You paint beautifully Deidara... Do you think you could write?"

"No... But I bet you could..." Deidara smiled a little, "Maybe... You should try to find something to do? Yeah?"

"Maybe..." Sakura whispered, "But... I dunno about writing..."

Deidara stood up and sat next to her, "Try it?" He kissed her cheek quickly, "For me?"

Sakura nodded, "What do you want me to write?"

"Try poems..."

"Okay..." She looked away and then looked back at him, "What about?"

"Anything you want." The male replied hugging her a little, "Trust me, it'll be good."

"If you say so..." Sakura whispered staring at him.

He held her tighter, "It will be!"

She nodded, "Okay."

Deidara leaned down and kissed her, which Sakura reluctantly returned the favor. She didn't know why every time she kissed him it felt so right, but it also felt so wrong.

Pulling away she tried to smile, "Let's go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Like where?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anywhere! Surprise me!" Sakura said smiling without trying, "I just want to do something with you!"

---

Sasuke about slammed the door in Itachi's face, but the older male held it open, "I have important news.. I know it's been a few weeks, and knowing you you're probably over Sakura-"

"What?" Sasuke looked at Itachi and almost immediately snapped, "What the fuck about Sakura?"

"How would your _new_ girlfriend-- I mean sex partner, feel if she knew you still liked that little pink haired girl?" Itachi asked inviting himself in to his once before home. "Mom and dad are still never home... I wonder what they've been up to, you haven't gotten any letters recently have you?"

"No." Sasuke said looking away, "But they paid the bills..." He then took a deep breath, "What were you going to say? About Sakura?"

"She's been living with me." Itachi smirked a little and Sasuke threw a punch that the older male easily caught, "Hey, I didn't ask her to stay, Deidara did... And I have to say they've been getting along quite well... "

Sasuke became furious, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean... She might actually be considering to date this male, but I mean, you've already moved on to bigger and better, how many girls have you gone through since she's been gone?"

Sasuke was silent.

"Answer me."

"I dunno... Too many to count I guess..." Sasuke replied crossing his arms, he knew exactly how many, he just hated how his brother was nosy, "But it's none of your business."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Just thought you might wanna know where Sakura was..." He left the house in one swift motion, and Itachi was gone.

---

When Itachi got back home he knocked on Sakura's door.

"Come in..." Sakura said staring down at the sketch book Deidara had allowed her to look through.

Itachi opened the door and closed it behind himself. He whispered, "I saw Sasuke today..."

Sakura looked away, "So what?"

Itachi sat next to her and smiled before handing her some cigarettes, "I know you're running low..."

"What about--"

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, "Oh... He was just ya'know, doing what he always does? It seems like he's moved on with no hesitation." Itachi smiled a little, "His new little pet is a slutty little thing..."

Sakura seemed to find no words... She expected that from Sasuke... But she didn't want to know, she just wanted to fet away from him! But... Did she really? "I don't care." She finally said crossing her arms.

Itachi then handed her something else and whispered, "I'll show you how to use it later, I'll think you'd really enjoy it... Just don't show anyone, it'll be our little secret, okay?" He stood up and added one more thing, "Don't try it yourself, I'll help you."

Sakura hesitated as she looked down at the baggy of white powder...

Cocaine?

Why would he give her cocaine? But a part of her was edging her on to try it with Itachi... She didn't see why it would be so hard to just try it, more than likely she'd only try it... Right?

---

Sasuke groaned in agony, why did he have to fuck up so badly?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Sasuke was furious, why the hell would she go live with his brother and his no good friends? Was that what she really wanted? To get involved with a bunch of dick heads? And then he realized... He had been a dick head to her, so why not leave to be with them? She was away from her dad, she was away from him! Sakura hated him! He was sure of it! Why else would she just leave? If she wanted to get away from her dad, why not just live with him? 

Sasuke looked over at Ino and sighed... Sure he was getting his daily dose of sex, but it just wasn't the same anymore! Having someone new, going through girls week after week, or even day after day, it just didn't feel normal anymore, and he hated the feeling of not having Sakura around.

Ino looked at Sasuke and smiled, "I love you..."

"Hn, okay," came the emotionless reply from the broken hearted Uchiha.

---

Sakura stuffed the baggy under her mattress and thought about it a little longer... It couldn't be that bad right? She would just try it! She couldn't help but feel like Deidara wouldn't approve and that made her worry. Luckily she had hid the bag, because Deidara had entered the room only moments later.

Hesitantly Sakura said, "Hey..." She picked his sketch book up and closed it. Setting it on the nightstand she stood up and wrapped her arms around him, "Are you going to paint any more things?"

"Yeah..." Deidara nodded a little. He hugged her lightly, "And are you going to write something for me?" Sakura smiled and simply nodded. Deidara look away, "I have a question... It's weird since I haven't asked yet... It's kinda bugging me..."

"What is that?" Sakura asked looking at him funny.

"How old are you?" He blushed lightly, "I mean... You're suppose to be going to school right? Or is it out already?"

"Sixteen... School gets out in a month... I don't care though... I don't even want to go to school, I just want to stay here," Sakura whispered and the asked in return, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one..." Deidara looked away, "Is it bad to be that much older than you... And ya'know? Being this close with you?"

"I don't care... I-I-I like you the way you are." She blushed as she quickly kissed him, "You're very sweet Deidara..." Sakura wondered why he was so different than the other's but, she ignored it, because she didn't want to give him the impression that he should try to be like them.

Deidara kissed her cheek, "You're so cute, yeah..."

"I-I-I-- Thank you..." Sakura whispered looking away, "I-I--" Sakura couldn't find words, she wanted so badly just to blurt it out already! And just as she became frustrated with herself she said burring her face in his chest, "I love you!" She had never once told Sasuke she loved him, and it felt so good to tell Deidara... So much stress off her chest... How could three simple words make her feel so much better?

"I... Love you too..." He was a bit surprised she actually said, but even more surprised at himself for saying it back. He had never loved a girl so much, and never really liked one that much either. He had a few girlfriends in high school, but he never really got serious with them... With Sakura, he wanted to be serious, and he wanted to just spend the rest of his life with her.

Sakura clung to him tightly, "Really?" She hadn't a clue why she had asked. She suddenly needed assurance! She suddenly want to know if he really loved her, when all along she knew the answer, and the answer was yes. Sakura knew he loved her, she knew he cared, but she needed him to clarify it!

"Of course! Sakura, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" He asked pulling away slighly and looking her in the eyes, "I love you, more than I thought, and more than you know..."

Sakura nodded a little trying not to cry, "Thank you..." She leaned up and kissed him, "Thank you so much..." The pink haired girl clung to him and started to cry, "Thank you..."

---

Sasuke banged on the door the next day, yelling for someone to answer it. He continued to slam his fists against the wooden slab until finally the red headed male answered it.

He sighed, "Do you have to be such a little brat? I was sleeping..."Sasori yawned a little and leaned against the frame, "No one's home, so beat it."

"Where is Sakura then?" Sasuke snapped in frustration. He didn't need bullshit right now! He needed to speak with Sakura! He had to talk to her, he just had to! What the fuck was she doing living here? Of all places? Why couldn't she live somewhere less... Annoying to him?

"I dunno... Somewhere with Deidara... I think..." Sasori shrugged, "I don't really care, so leave I wanna go back to sleep.. 'Kay kid?"

"No! Where the hell did they go?" Sasuke about screamed pulling at his raven-colored hair, "I need to know where the hell she is! I need to talk to her, do you have an idea where she is? Even the slightest indication as to where they went?"

Sasori shrugged, "I dunno..."

Sasuke wanted to punch the older male, he wanted to just get his frustration out but he held in the best he could, "God damn it! I need to know!" He tightened his hands into fists and yelled, "You have no idea? Not any idea at all? They didn't say anything? They just left?"

Sasori nodded.

Sasuke finally just punched the side of the house as hard as he could. Sasori shrugged a little and shut the door leaving Sasuke and his anger alone.

---

Sakura smiled a little and asked, "Can we do this more often?"

Deidara nodded and looked around a little, "It's a bit weird... Being in public with you... But we can do this... Yeah..." He stared down at his lunch and then continued to eat.

"Sasuke... Never... Wanted to take me out..." She looked away, "He never said he loved me... Or hugged me... Or... Or..." Sakura cupped her face and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him--"

"It's okay, I understand..." Deidara leaned over the table and pulled her hands away from her face, "You're so cute, did you know that? You don't need to cover your face up... With makeup... Or when you cry... I think you're stunning Sakura, yeah, without all the black..." He rubbed her escaping tears away and whispered, "You don't need to impress anyone with makeup... You're already pretty enough."

She nodded a little and whispered, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Sakura, you deserve to be treated kindly, un... You're nice and beautiful and-and-and I just love you, okay?" Deidara said sitting back in his chair and smiling at her, "You need to understand you deserve all the kindness in the world..."

Sakura simply nodded as she continued to eat. Looking away she didn't know what else to talk about, she didn't know what to say, or do... She just wanted to be with Deidara, and she didn't understand why she felt so uncomfortable at the moment... He was just so nice, and caring... And it made her wonder, why wasn't Sasuke like that? Why didn't Sasuke ever treat her kindly, take her out, why did she have to ever get associated with that- that prideful sex-loving jackass!?

The day passed nicely, and it wasn't until very when they arrived back at the house. Sakura hadn't done so much in one day, she just felt exhausted and wonder all at the same time. She felt loved and cared for, and she could describe how amazing she felt with Deidara. They ate lunch, they went to a movie, they went on a walk, they even ate dinner. Sakura felt a little spoiled and pampered, and she wished the day didn't end and she wished they weren't back at the house...

Deidara entered the house with his arm around Sakura, but that all changed in a matter off seconds.

"Get your hands off her!" Sasuke snapped, pushing Deidara away. He quickly turned to Sakura and grabbed her, "I've been waiting all day for you!" He shook Sakura a little and whispered, "Why are you here? What have you been doing? Why didn't you tell me?" He started yelling again, not able to control his anger, "Why the fuck did you leave me Sakura? I want you to fucking tell me what the fuck is going on! Itachi hasn't been home, Kisame doesn't know a thing, Sasori won't talk and so I did what I had to! Wait for you to get back from you fucking little date! Do you even know how old he is?"

Sakura cried as Sasuke shook her even harder, "Answer me!"

She nodded and Deidara then pushed Sasuke away and hugged the girl. He sneered, "What right do you have to start yelling at her? Yeah? I mean, she was happy until you came along! She's been fine! So why don't you scat?"

Sasuke huffed and pulled at Sakura, "You're a fucking pervert! Taking advantage of her, she's only sixteen!"

Deidara pulled back, "You're the one who's a pervert! She told me what you did to her, and I haven't even touched her like you have, so how the hell am I pervert? You _used_ her for sex, I haven't even had sex with her once!"

Sakura sobbed and clung to Deidara. She begged for Sasuke to go away, but he only continued to lash out at Deidara and herself. He told her how it wasn't right of her to leave, how it wasn't right she was living in a house with four other men, and Deidara defended her all the way, but Sasuke wouldn't shut up!

Sakura finally pulled away from Deidara, tears still running down her face, and with all the force she could master she punched Sasuke square in the jaw, making him claps in pain.

He cursed and held his face, and Sakura only cried more. She said to say, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-- I-I--" And then Deidara shushed her up and told her she did the right thing.

Sasuke stood up and suddenly grabbed Sakura roughly he slammed her against the wall, out of Deidara's grasp, and started to yell at her, "What the fuck gives you the right to do that? Huh?" Sakura whimpered as she remembered her dad, she then started sobbing again as Sasuke slapped her across the face and Deidara quickly pulled him away.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled. Deidara held Sasuke tightly, "Don't lay a fucking finger on her! You can't treat her like that! Do you know how she feels, what she's going through? Sasuke you only make it worse for her! You never cared, so why are you here? To make her feel worse then she already does? Well Guess what? You did it! Now get the fuck out of here!"

Deidara threw Sasuke on the floor, and just then, Deidara wished he had stood up for his mother like he had for Sakura. He wished in all the world he could go back and make his father stop hitting his mother, stop him from hitting him, instead of running away like he had, instead of being the coward he once was.

Sasuke scattered to his feet and ran out the door. He cursed at himself, and yelled at people walking down the streets, but nothing could bring Sasuke to cry, no matter how hard it was to keep the tears in, Sasuke managed his pride and let out his anger.

Sakura just cried and cried as Deidara rocked her in his arms. Sasori ignored the noise, Kisame kept asking what had happened, and then Itachi entered the house...

Itachi looked around, "I assume Sasuke stopped by?"

"Stopped by?" Kisame rolled his eyes, "He was here all day! And I was sleeping most of the time, and then I woke up to crying and yelling I thought was all in my head, only to realize all the yelling was real! But Sasori won't tell me what happened, and Sasuke's gone for sure, and Sakura's pretty down... I think Deidara's still comforting her..."

Itachi shrugged a little and proceeded to his own room...

Sakura looked up at Deidara and whispered, "Don't let him touch me, please?" She buried her face and continued crying, but only softly now, "Don't let anyone but yourself touch me... Please?"

"I won't... Not ever again..." Deidara assured her, "Okay? You're safe with me... I promise."

Sakura pulled away and laid down on Deidara's bed, taking a few deep breaths, she turned back to the older male, "Do you love me?"

"Yes! I do!" Deidara said pulling her back up into his arms. He rocked her a little, even though she was no longer crying, "I love you so much, I swear I do."

Sakura nodded, but then whispered, "Are you a virgin? Deidara?"

Deidara laughed a little, trying to lighten the pour mood, "Yeah... Why?"

"I just... Wanted to know." Sakura rubbed her eyes a little, "Does it upset you, I mean that I'm not?" Sakura looked away as she once again escaped Deidara's grasp. She quickly pulled her knees to her chest, "I understand if that makes you like me less, or disgusts you, or makes you want to not... Ya'know... With me..."

Deidara suddenly became serious again, "Sakura! I don't like you less, I'm not disgusted with you, and I want to-- I know I shouldn't want to, but I can't help it, I mean, I won't, I know I won't because I shouldn't, but it doesn't mean I don't want to, not in the least bit!" He fought her death grip on her knees and hugged her once more, "I love you, I always will, no matter what..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Deidara and took deep breaths, stopping herself from crying again, and then the beautiful emerald eyes peered up at the blond, tears glazed over her green, black, and white. Deidara quickly kissed her, and then again, and again, and then he couldn't stop...

Sakura couldn't help but cry again, but Sakura did kiss back, still gripping onto Deidara for protection and security. She didn't ever want to leave his arms, never ever.

The pink haired girl suddenly remembered the cocaine, and started to think more and more about it... Didn't drugs help? Maybe if Deidara's comfort wasn't enough, maybe she'd ask Itachi to show her how to use it... She tried to push the thought away as she continued to kiss Deidara.

Deidara pulled away for air and breathed out, "I love you... So much..."

"I love you too..." She smiled and kissed him again, but pulled away shortly after, "Is it weird? For us to... Be together?"

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked rubbing her cheek, "Because I'm twenty-one and you're sixteen?" Sakura nodded in response, and Deidara shook his head, "Not at all... I don't think so..."

"Why?" The emerald-eyed girl asked softly.

"Because we love each other, right?" Deidara kissed her cheek, and then her neck, "Right?"

Sakura averted her gaze as she said, "Have sex with me?" She was so blunt about it, she was sure that ruined the moment completely.

Deidara looked at her, slightly surprised, "Wh-what?" He froze, completely, did she really mean what she was saying? Or was she testing him?

"Please?" Sakura begged slightly, "I love you..." She gripped his shirt and pleaded with her eyes. Sakura wanted him to show her he loved her... She wanted his love to be known to her, she didn't care if she was sixteen! She had been carelessly fucked around with for a few months, and she couldn't hand the feeling of only being used. She wanted Deidara to prove his fuck actually meant something, unlike Sasuke's.

"B-b-but--" Deidara hesitated as Sakura pulled him on top of her, "--I-I do-don't k-know!"

She knew she didn't really want to rush like she was, but she was so sure, that if he loved her, he would have sex with her... That's what love apparently was after all! Wasn't that why it was called 'love-making'? Sasuke didn't ever make love to her! And she wanted to know what love felt like! Sakura just wanted so badly to be just be fucking loved, unlike the heartless care she had from Sasuke!

"Just do it, please, Deidara?" Sakura whispered still pleading, the green flashed at Deidara, and how could he resist such an invitation? He tried to hold his urges back, but he finally nodded, "Okay..."

Sakura kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you..."

Deidara took a deep breath before saying, "I love you too..." He sat up, and Sakura gave him a confused look when he got off the bed, but didn't question his actions. The male only went to lock the door, he hesitated slightly before turning towards Sakura, "Do you want me to keep the light on?"

Sakura shook her head a little, and with that, they were surrounded with a dark hue, but the lamp light from his bedside stand shown enough for them both as Deidara resumed his place back atop the young girl. He leaned down and kissed her once more...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 6 **

* * *

Soft moans could be heard from Deidara's bedroom. Kisame felt a little disgusted and started to complain about how Sakura was underage, but Sasori paid no attention to the moans or Kisame. Itachi on the other hand stayed in his room and flipped through a magazine, thinking about how Sakura would run to him begging to use the cocaine... And it made him smile. 

Such a fragile girl would surely feel the need to at least try it, but would it go over so well with Deidara gradually comforting her? Itachi had a feeling the other male would destroy his plan, but he would still try.

Sakura tried not to make much noise, but the way Deidara swayed into her body was one of the most pleasurable things she had ever felt. He rocked gently against her, unlike Sasuke had... He made sure she was being pleasured instead of just himself, unlike the youngest Uchiha had.

Deidara stared down at the younger girl, breathing heavily he asked, "Do you want me to go faster?" Sakura nodded quickly and let out what sounded like a squeak as he thrust a little faster.

She changed her mind a little later and asked him to slow down again, which Deidara immediately did. Kissing the side of her head he whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Sakura replied wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She couldn't help but find it funny that his blond hair was scattered over her chest because of how long it was, compared to her short pink hair pressed against the bed. She ran her hand through the blond sprawled out over her, twisting in her fingers, and let out a few more moans.

Deidara kissed her neck and told her, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life, do you understand? Sakura, I want to marry you... And live with you... Just you... Un..." He let out small breaths onto her neck and continued to speak, "I want to make you happy... Please don't ever think otherwise?"

Sakura closed her eyes and said in between a moan or two, "I want to be with you too..." She didn't know how to really reply. Sakura wanted to get married, and be happy, but something told her this happiness wasn't going to last very long. She had a feeling he was lying to her, but why would he? He wouldn't do anything to harm her, or make her feel bad.

She hiccuped slightly trying not to cry again, but she couldn't help it. Sakura tightly hugged Deidara as he suddenly stopped. He didn't know if what he was doing was wrong, or if she changed her mind, but he didn't want to make anything worse as tears started to escape.

Sakura started crying and she said quietly, "I love you Deidara... I love you so much!" Deidara sat up and hugged her as she continued to speak, "I just don't know what to feel right now, I enjoy it, I really do, but I don't know if I should keep going, I mean, I love you, and I--"

Deidara quickly kissed her and whispered, "I understand, we don't have to continue... Okay?" He stroked her hair softly and tried to smile.

Sakura nodded and let herself ease up in Deidara's arms, "Can we just lie down, can I just stay in your arms, please?" She shook her head a little as the liquid leaked out of her eyes.

Deidara kissed the side of her head laid Sakura down on the bed before lying down himself. Taking her back into his arms he said, "Of course you can, forever if you want to... Okay? Forever, I promise... Un..."

---

Sasuke sulked around for the next couple of days, having a very raw and bitter attitude with Ino. He found ways to get angry at the innocent girl, he found ways to avoid her and go on walks. He yelled and snapped, and nothing blew off his steam. He was still angry.

The Uchiha didn't know how to control his anger and feelings.

He was upset with himself for hitting Sakura, but he just couldn't handle himself! Touching his jaw he closed his eyes. It still hurt, and he had almost been sure when she punched him she broke it, but it turned out she just bruised the bone, maybe cracked it, but he refused to see a doctor..

He hated himself at this point in time, and all he wanted was to die or get Sakura back, but he didn't know how to! He didn't know how to talk to her, or explain his feelings!

Sooner or later, he just decided to forget Sakura... And even though he thought he was over her, he knew he never would be.

---

Sakura started to become emotionally happy. She stopped wearing make-up and bought some new clothes with the money she stole from Kakashi. She spent her time with Deidara most of the time, but only twice had she taken the time to find Itachi hiding out in his room and trying the cocaine he had given her recently.

Sakura enjoyed the affect of the cocaine, but something was out of place. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew she shouldn't do it much longer.

Kissing Deidara softly Sakura smiled, "Do you want to do something today?"

He nodded, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "How about a picnic?"

Deidara smiled a little, "That's a good idea, yeah." He kissed the side of her head as he stumbled slightly out of bed. Dressing he turned to Sakura who was still in the bed. The pink haired girl only smiled, and Deidara couldn't help but kiss her once again on the side of her head, "You're so cute."

The young girl found herself day after day spending her time with Deidara, but when the girl missed a period, she panicked. She backed up, she pulled away, and started to spend less time with the male. Sakura went into the world of paranoia, and found herself thinking and worrying and finally she got scared. Her period never came, weeks passed, she quit smoking, Sakura started to grow, but she hid herself from the confused Deidara and finally found herself packing her things back up.

Sakura started to cry as she pulled some pictures Deidara drew her off the wall... Remembering the poem she never wrote, she took deep breaths and tried her best to write him... She tried to write what he had asked for in the note. Pressing the pencil to a piece of paper Sakura wrote, almost without thinking.

_Deidara,_

_It's hard to tell you what's going on... But please don't worry, I love you. I might come back, and if I do, I promise to tell you everything, but for now I can't find anyway to say what is going on. I feel horrible for leaving so suddenlt, but please forgive me...  
_

_Love,  
Sakura_

_P.S. _

**_It just takes a single second to intake love,  
Like the takeoff of a single dove,  
It just takes some time,  
Like words in a poem to rhyme,  
Lyrics to escape your lips,  
For the dreadful end of a simple kiss,  
I do not know what to say,  
But I promise you, I'll be back someday,  
I know it's wrong, but I know it's right,  
That I love you with all my might,  
I'm sorry you took in all my love,  
And now I must fly off like a dove,  
Just like the promise to Noah's ark,  
The world starts over with a mark,  
When I go, when I fly away,  
Where I go, I will not stay,  
I'll be back with a branch in my beck,  
Indicating I've found land that we both must seek._**

(Author's note: The line: The world starts over with a mark, the mark is the rainbow... If you don't understand the Bibical reference to Noah's arc, look it up or ask me...)

Sakura left the note on the nightstand, grabbed her things and hurried out of the house. and she couldn't help but push the coke aside. She didn't need it, she was pregnant! So Sakura did what she thought was right and gave it back to the older of the two Uchihas' she knew. He seemed a little ticked off, but ignored the urge to say anything.

Knowing she probably wouldn't be welcomed, but she recalled the house Kakashi lived in and set out for her destination to at least try to see if he would let her stay anyways. Tears escaped her eyes, and she couldn't believe that once she had found happiness, it was taken away from her in a matter of months!

She rethought everything and found herself regretting even living with them. She loved Deidara, but she was scared... And she regretted not being more careful, or having sex with Deidara... She knew he wasn't using condoms, she knew there was a chance, but they both ignored it, and now she was paying... But Sakura didn't want to make him pay as well... She loved him all too much.

When she found herself on the teacher's doorstep she hesitated... He probably was mad she took his money, but she would promise to pay it back, she would promise not to take anything from him again! She just needed a new place to stay.

Finally gaining the courage and knocked softly on the wooden door. It was almost immediately opened up, "I was wondering when you were going to knock... I saw you from the window."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Oh... C-can I-"

"Of course." Kakashi said already knowing the question and let the young girl in. He asked softly, "What happened? You look a lot better... You're wearing less make up, I like seeing your beautiful face."

Sakura only blushed more, but changed the subject, "Y-you're not m-mad?"

"Nah, I left it there for you anyways..." Kakashi shrugged a little. He almost knew why Sakura was back, but at the same time he wasn't exactly sure. He didn't want to jump to conclusions to find they were the wrong conclusions.

"Oh... Why?" Sakura asked slightly confused.Two-hundred and fifty dollars? Who in their right mind left that much money for a sixteen year old girl to steal? And non-the-less a pack of cigarettes. Sakura decided Kakashi said that to make her not feel bad, and she would stick with that theory.

"I knew you needed help, so I helped..." He stood next to the couch and then asked, "Do you need anything to eat or drink? I'll go get something if you do." He pointed towards the kitchen and waited for her answer.

Sakura shook her head in response and sat down on the couch, "I-I-I don't know what to do, I'm so confused, and scared, and-and-" She couldn't say it! How could she tell him?

"Where did you go?" The male asked sitting next to Sakura.

"I was living with four other guys..." Sakura said looking away, "I was happy there! And- I loved... I mean, we were happy together, but now- I mean he probably is confused, but I- I just couldn't-" Sakura took a deep breath and was about to continue he stammering nonsense...

"Slow down, I have no idea what you're talking about, why not tell me what happened? From beginning to end?" Kakashi asked.

So Sakura took in a breath and then spilled out her whole experience with the four other men, she explained how Sasuke came, and Deidara stood up for her, she talked about trying cocaine and how she didn't need it.

The list went on as she described how she was in love, but she suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked leaning towards her, "Did... You get ahead of yourself?"

Sakura started crying, "I did, didn't I? I mean... I just wanted to be loved!" She shook her head in her hands and whispered, "I thought he loved me, but- but- but now that I think of it, if he knew... If he knew..." She couldn't bring herself to tell him... She hadn't told a soul she was pregnant.

"If he knew..." Kakashi edged her on, knowing the answer all along. He felt bad for the teenager, and he'd do everything he could to consul the girl.

"If he knew... I was pregnant!" She finally exclaimed, "I don't think he'd love me anymore! I don't think he wants a family, I don't think he's ready- I'm not ready!" She pause and then squeak out in frustration, "God damn it!" Sakura sobbed into her hands, and Kakashi patted her back. The girl almost yelled through her hands and tears, "I don't want him to know... But I do, but I'm afraid..."

Kakashi sighed and hugged her slightly, "Don't worry right now, but you'll have to tell him sometime... I mean... What if he really does want the kid? The way you talked makes me believe he cares too much about you to just... Stop loving you."

Sakura shook her head, "What if he does stop loving me?"

"Then... You know he never ever really loved you... It might be the hard way to find out, but if you're so sure he loved you before you were pregnant, than for sure he'd love you now."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, thinking she was done, but she wasn't and the crying continued. She hiccuped slightly as she hugged Kakashi and sobbed, "But I love him! I don't want him to not love me!"

"I know..." Kakashi said wrapping his arms around her, "I know you don't, but it's better knowing then wondering the rest of your life... Isn't it? And I'm sure he's wondering where you are... I mean, yes you need some time to yourself, kind of let the thought settle in, but you're going to have to let him know."

She nodded slightly, "I can stay though? For a while? Until I'm ready?" Sakura buried her face in Kakashi's chest, knowing she was safe with him, and knowing he'd let her stay forever if she wanted to stay that long.

"Of course you can." He replied. Kakashi then said, "I'm going to make dinner, and I insist you must eat something, understand?"

Sakura nodded and pulled away, "Thank you..."

"No problem... Watch TV, anything you want to do, do it, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, okay? Oh and, you can put your stuff in the guest room..."

---

Deidara read the note, slightly confused he started to panic himself. Why was it she suddenly became distant? And now she was gone? How could she leave without telling what was actually wrong? He wanted to know, he wanted to comfort her... She could trust him! He didn't understand, not in the least bit...

The male stressed and started to become depressed. Without Sakura, his life seemed to become empty once more, and art couldn't bring his loneliness to an end like it used to. He pondered over what could be wrong... He knew pregnancy was a possibility, but he was so sure that if she really was, she'd tell him! After all, it wasn't like she would just run off without telling him something that important... Right?

Deidara was the only male out of the house to even really care that the emerald eyed girl was actually gone! And even if it was quite understandable, Deidara wished someone else missed her... It had only been Sakura and Deidara, but at the same time it didn't make him feel any better that he was the only one who wanted her to come back.

---

Sakura got comfortable at Kakashi's house in a matter of days. A part of her wanted to stay in the sanctuary of Kakashi's home forever... But she knew she would have to go back to Deidara eventually... But when should she go back? She didn't want to come back to quickly, but maybe it was better? No, she would stay at least a month... She needed time to get the stress off, but she knew that when she went back, she'd only deal with stress again...

The girl sighed as she laid in the guest bed that was gradually becoming her new home. The walls that was slowly becoming her concealment... This was becoming her new habitat. Sakura sometimes hated herself for leaving Deidara, but she couldn't help it! She was so afraid of Deidara's reaction would be.

Kakashi constantly comforted her, telling her everything would turn out fine, and if worse came to worse... He'd help her out, let her live there with him... Kakashi couldn't abandon such a person, someone struggling so hard, he just would feel too bad about himself if he did so.

The pink haired girl found herself asking Kakashi to take her to a doctors.. Sakura wanted to know if everything was going okay, and just to clarify her pregnancy even though she wass 100 percent sure she was. And of course, Kakashi agreed to take her.

At the doctors, Sakura was slightly frightened, but she felt so much better when she found out everything was healthy. There was no complications with the baby and the pink haired girl found herself relieved. She might have been pregnant, and that was enough stress, but if there was complications, she would have cried even harder than when she found out... Sakura may have not been ready for a child, but there was no way she bring herself to abortion or anything of the sort. She wanted the child now, and Sakura didn't want things to end up badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 7 **

* * *

Deidara started to wonder where Sakura was a lot more than before. Every second of his life revolved around where she may have gone to. Everyone he saw on the streets, there was Sakura... Every voice he heard, there was Sakura... He couldn't get her to leave his mind for even a moment. He dreamed of her, he had nightmares about her, she just wouldn't leave! He knew something was wrong, and he didn't want to find her dead, or hurt... He just knew he had to know what the hell was wrong! 

The male finally couldn't take it anymore. A month and a half without Sakura had drove him insane. Packing up a few things he slung the bag over his shoulder and rushed out the door. He just had tofigure out where she was, what she was doing, and what was wrong! He couldn't handle it any longer.

Itachi shook his head slightly watching him leave. Leaning against the door frame of his bedroom he let out a small sigh, "You won't find her..." Looking up at the ceiling with his arms crossed he breathed out to himself, "Surely she's afraid that you'll hate her... For the very thing that is your fault... It's your fault she quit cocaine before she was addicted, it was your fault she became happy, and now it's your fault she's pregnant... It's your fault my plan was destroyed, Deidara."

---

Sakura whispered to herself as she counted on her fingers,"January, February, March, April... About four months with Sasuke... Some of April, all of May and half of June with Deidara... I'm about twelve weeks pregnant and it's a bit past halfway through July..." She bit her lip as she started to worry... What if it was Sasuke's child and not Deidara's? It could take a week to even get pregnant! And she had sex with Deidara about one or two weeks after being at the house... So the baby could be either of theirs...

She did recall Sasuke not using a condom once, and he told her not to worry, that he would get some more that next day... Sakura felt overly stupid for not being safer, but what had happened had happened and she couldn't change it.

Sakura's belly was starting to show a little, and she was starting to wonder if she should go see Deidara... She had left when she was about six weeks along, and now it's been a month and a half... Maybe that was enough time? The pink haired girl found herself sitting on the couch next to Kakashi, "Do you think I should go back into the doctor's? To check on everything?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, "Maybe just to be safe? Ya'know, you should probably tell Deidara soon..." He looked down at her for a moment, "It's been a while, you've had enough time, don't you think?"

Sakura nodded a little, "Take me to the doctor's this week, and then I'll go.. Okay?"

"Sounds pretty reasonable." Kakashi said sitting back slightly he changed the subject, "What do you want for dinner?"

---

Deidara recalled the house Itachi once lived in and knocked on the door... He had an unwelcoming welcome when Sasuke snapped, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Deidara asked trying to be nice, "She ran away about a month ago and I was wondering if she saw you at all?"

"No, why the hell would she come see me?" Sasuke asked bitterly, "And why do you care so much? You should have known she was just using you guys for shelter."

"She was not!" Deidara sneered. He crossed his arms and looked away, "She wouldn't do that..."

"Sakura's a little unpredictable... She's been through a lot with her dad-"

"And you," Deidara interrupted rudely. "She went through a lot with you."

"So she's emotionally unstable, don't you think? Any slight thing could trigger her to hit the road." Sasuke said rolling his eyes, "She's so annoying."

"Shut up! You don't know Sakura!" Deidara snapped.

"And you do? You spent, how much time with her? Compared to my three months or so... Who do you think knows her better?" Sasuke crossed his arms and gave Deidara a nasty glare.

"You got to know her body, I got to know her personality!" Deidara said slightly frustrated. He glared back at the seventeen year old Uchiha and was about to say more when he was cut off...

"Why don't you go search for her elsewhere? I mean, clearly she's not here!" Sasuke slammed the door and turned back towards Ino who looked irritated at the recent conversation regarding Sakura between her boyfriend and Deidara.

Deidara sighed and looked at the sky... This was hopeless. He shoved his hands into his pockets and journeyed a little further, still searching desperately for the pink haired girl, a few hours passed before he finally gave up and went back home... Did she really just use him? Of course not! How could she? She couldn't! Right?

---

Sakura had a sudden presentiment about Deidara. She wasn't sure what was wrong, but she started to feel the need to just go see him... Maybe take him to her next appointment? The girl bit her lip slightly and found herself standing in front of Kakashi's bed. It was late into the night, and the feeling was tearing at her, telling her to see Deidara...

"Kakashi?" She spoke out quietly through the dark.

"Hmm?" He mumbled turning over in his bed, and facing the darkened figure he could barely make out as Sakura Haruno.

"I think I should go see Deidara right now..." Sakura whispered scarcely.

"Why not in the morning?" Kakashi asked tiredly, "It's..." He glanced at his clock before saying, "Two-thirty..."

"I know, but Kakashi, I have a bad feeling... I think I need to go right now..." She looked away, "I think something's wrong..."

Kakashi wanted to go back to sleep, but he felt the need to listen to the girl. Sitting up a little he said, "Fine... I'll get ready, and then I'll drive you there, okay?"

Sakura nodded and quickly exited the room. She waited impatiently in the living room. The girl bit her lip and played with her hair, wondering if anything was truly wrong.

When Kakashi entered the living room Sakura immediately stood up and they walked outside. Kakashi locked the door and then unlocked the car. Yawning he said, "You're going to have to tell me where to go..."

Sakura whispered, "Yeah... I know..." Getting into the passengers seat she buckled up and said, "Thank you... Kakashi."

He didn't respond as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

Arriving at the house, Sakura quickly unbuckled her seat belt and hurried out of the car. Slamming the door, but not on purpose, she ran up to the house. She didn't even care to knock and swung the door open.

Sasori looked up from his place on the couch, and upon seeing the girl he simply shrugged and turned to the TV again.

Sakura didn't hesitate to walk through the house and to Deidara's room, swinging the door open she started to cry when all Deidara was doing was painting. She cupped her face and shook her head.

Kakashi stayed in the car and sat back slightly. Looking into the house by the door Sakura left wide open, he saw the glow from the TV, and nothing else.

Deidara quickly stood up, "Sakura?" He hugged her and said, "What happened? Where were you?"

She simply shook her head again and hugged Deidara.

Confused he asked again, "What happened?"

"Nothing." Sakura sobbed into his chest, "I just... I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He was totally oblivious to her growing stomach pressed against his body.

She pulled away and removed her jacket. Making a weird hand gesture she finally pointed to her stomach, "This! I didn't know how to tell you about this!"

Deidara's eyes went wide, "Y-you ran away because you were pregnant?" He hugged Sakura again and sighed, "I was worried I did something wrong... That maybe there was something bugging you... Or Sasuke threatened you or- or--"

Sakura laughed slightly, "So... You're not upset?"

"No! Not at all!" Deidara kissed her cheek, "It's mine, right?"

Sakura looked away, "Maybe..."

Deidara seemed slightly disappointed at the thought that the child may be Sasuke's, "Is it really that close?"

Sakura nodded, "I'm twelve weeks..."

Deidara let out a small sigh, and then stroked her hair, "I'm sorry... If it's my fault..."

"I hope it's your fault..." Sakura whispered laughing slightly...

Deidara laughed and kissed the side of her head, "God... I missed you."

Sakura then realized Kakashi was still in the car, "Uh... My teacher- er- uh, yeah... Well he's outside in the car, so I should probably go back to his place, but just for tonight... I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, so, I want you to come with me."

Deidara gave her a slightly confused look, "Are you coming back to live here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Sakura smiled slightly and hugged him, "Oh God, I'm so relieved... I thought you'd... Hate me or something.."

Deidara shook his head and kissed her gently. "Why would I ever hate you? I mean, Sakura, I love you more than anything, yeah. You could rip my heart out of my chest, chop it up, cook it and feed it to dogs and I'd still love you!" Deidara exclaimed rubbing her cheek.

Sakura tried not to laugh, "I would never- thank you..." She turned away for a moment, "I'll come get you before my appointment, and I'll move in tomorrow, sound good?"

"Sounds good." He hugged her and kissed her before she headed out the bedroom and back out into the darkness.

Turning back to his painting Deidara looked over the colors... Bright emerald eyes stood out, making you wonder if a color so beautiful even existed before, they were painted against pale flesh that was surrounded with pink hair. The unnaturally beautiful girl captured in simple strokes of a brush cover in paint, but never as beautiful as the real thing.

The next day Deidara found himself sitting with Sakura in a doctor's office. He uneasily held her hand as she went through the check up... The doctor only seemed to smile at that couple. She told the couple everything was fine and told them they could leave.

After the appointment Kakashi gave Sakura his number and told her to make sure to keep him updated.

Later that day Sakura had all her things back into the 'guest' room at Deidara's house. Smiling to herself she sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Rubbing her stomach she whispered, "I'm just glad we're back home..." The girl was starting to get attached to the growing baby. Constantly talking to it...

Sakura was so relieved to be back in the house where she belonged. The girl was so happy Deidara wasn't upset or angry. Lying back against her bed she closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm back... This is where I am meant to be..." Letting out a soft sigh she said, "I wish I knew who your daddy was..."

The girl touched her stomach again, "You're not very big yet, but I love you..." Sakura opened her eyes slightly, "I love you so much, and I want you to know your mother will always love you... But it depends on who's child you are before I can tell you your father loves you like I do..."

She wouldn't tell Sasuke, not unless it was his... She didn't need bullshit from that jackass, not when she was already dealing with carrying this baby... Her baby, and she didn't care if Sasuke didn't want the child if it was his because she knew Deidara would help her no matter what, and she wished she hadn't ever doubted Deidara.

Deidara knocked quietly on the door and Sakura allowed him entrance. The blond looked down at the girl before sitting next to her on the small bed. He hesitantly laid down with her and set his hand over hers on top the growing stomach. "I love you, ya'know that right?"

Sakura nodded and kissed him gently, "And you know I love you too?"

Deidara smiled, "Yes." He then looked away and the smile faded, "You do know I am really sorry if I got you pregnant... I knew I should have--"

"It doesn't matter." Sakura whispered touching his cheek and smiling, "I don't care if you did..." She propped herself up a little and kissed him again, "I really don't... I'll be glad if it's yours."

"Me too..." He said quietly, "But maybe... I should get a job... And an apartment... For you, me, and the baby?"

Sakura bit her lip slightly. Dwelling on the thought she finally said, "Maybe... How about you get a job, just in case? I mean, why aren't you working in the first place?"

"I had a job... Until Itachi moved in... And he seemed to take over the rent..." Deidara snuggled up to Sakura and sighed, "I guess... I got lazy."

"Oh..." Sakura whispered lying back down.

---

Sasuke was staring to hate Ino a lot. She was way worse than Sakura, constantly talking, or wanting to do something, but no matter how much he hated her he couldn't rid himself of her. He wanted someone, but the someone he wanted was Sakura, and Ino was simply a substitute.

Sighing he handed Ino a cigarette and said, "Sex?"

"Of course." Giggled the blond as she set the cigarette aside and laid against the bed, and within only moments she was undressed.

Sasuke remembered how hesitant Sakura always seemed, when Ino was always so eager to take her clothes off. The Uchiha glanced at Ino's body, she may have had a better body than Sakura's, but Sasuke seemed to long for hers over Ino's. He didn't understand why...

"Hurry up, Saaasuke, pleease?" The girl whimpered slightly with her legs spread and her eyes pleading for him. The blue was much different from the green, and there was nothing innocent about Ino's expressions, he eyes, her features, Ino did not question a word Sasuke spoke. He said, she did... Unlike Sakura who asked, who thought things over, who did just about everything differently than Ino.

How he missed the pink haired girl... But why?

---

Deidara started working, and Sakura started growing..

The two decided when Sakura was twenty weeks pregnant to move out into an apartment. They got settled in and started going to the doctors more often. She had ultrasounds regularly and finally was able to find out that baby was a boy, doing as Kakashi asked she told him the news..

She was starting to become happy again, but something bugged her about being pregnant... Sitting on the small couch she looked around the small apartment and sighed... It got lonesome being by herself, but if Deidara didn't work how were they suppose to ever learn to be responsible? Living with Itachi and the others wouldn't fix anything.

Sakura felt bad for Deidara supporting them completely. He paid rent with most of the money he had saved up, and even though he had a low paying job he managed to put little bits of money aside and still buy food. She rubbed her stomach, just realizing she was more than half way through her pregnancy.

Deidara walked through the door about an hour later. He found the pink haired girl sleeping in the bedroom and sighed. Sitting on the bed he wondered if things would really work out. Stroking the pink hair he whispered slightly, "I'm sorry we're struggling so much... But I promise it'll get better..."

Sakura didn't wake up and Deidara let out another sigh.

---

Sasuke couldn't help but venture back to Itachi to ask if Sakura ever showed up, surely after a few months she would have came back right? Sasori simply told Sasuke she didn't live there and more and he got pissed off, asking where the hell she did live.

"With Deidara..." Sasori replied looking outside.

"Why?" Sasuke snapped rudely.

"She wants to?" Sasori said shrugging. He glanced at the sky and then back at the Uchiha, "I seem to recall that they wanted to be responsible- with a kid on the way and all."

"A kid?" Sasuke asked confused, "She's-"

"That's why she ran away, but she came back..." Sasori said leaning against the door frame, "They live in those cheap apartments over that way." He pointed down the street and shut the door.

"Sakura... Pregnant?" Sasuke had a sudden feeling that the baby was his. He headed off into the direction Sasori pointed, having a slight idea where the apartments were.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Sasuke couldn't help but be upset with the thought that Sakura was possibly pregnant with his child and didn't tell him, but if it was Deidara's he'd be even more upset. He thought about Sakura, and he thought about what she was doing... Now living with that pedophile, it made his blood boil...

The Uchiha wandered around slightly before finding his destination and asking the manager which apartment they lived in. Gathering his information he quickly found the apartment and knocked on the door, awaiting someone to answer, and it seemed to take forever...


	8. Chapter 8

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

Deidara opened the door and asked, "What are _you _doing here?" 

"I seem to recall you randomly came to my house looking for Sakura, so I decided to return the favor." Sasuke sneered crossing his arms and stepping forward.

"You have no business with Sakura, go away!" Deidara snapped pushing the raven haired male so he couldn't enter. He stepped outside himself and shut the door, "Do you want me to call the police?"

"Why call the police? I mean, I'm simply here to ask Sakura a simple question about," he paused with a smirk, "the baby."

Deidara shook his head and looked back towards the door, "I don't think you should see Sakura at all."

Sasuke glared slightly, "Why not? Is the baby yours?"

"I- we don't know." Deidara whispered.

"Then it might be mine, right? Unless Sakura is sleeping with someone else... Oh, and I recalled you telling me you didn't take advantage of her. You're such a dirty little bastard, did you know that?" Sasuke said pushing Deidara a little, "How old are you? Thirty? You're disgusting!"

"Not as disgusting as you!" Deidara said defensively, "I never took advantage!"

"Hell you didn't. I bet she's wondering why the hell she's even living with you, why she's sticking around, maybe she's only living with you to get support." Sasuke said harshly.

"Shut up! You don't even know how it is between me and Sakura!" Deidara pushed Sasuke back and hissed in an unfamiliar tone, "So fuck off."

"Fuck off? _Me_, fuck off?" The prideful Uchiha retorted pressing a hand against his chest indicating himself. "You want _me, _Sasuke Uchiha to fuck off? Why don't you fuck off you nasty girlfriend stealing pedophile?" He once again pushed Deidara.

"I didn't steal her! She ran away from you, so technically, you _lost _her." Deidara sneered.

"I did not lose her!" Sasuke snapped.

"Then what?" Deidara asked raising and eyebrow, "If you didn't lose her, then what?"

Sasuke was speechless, and he seriously did not have an answer. Looking away he said, "Just let me see Sakura."

"No..." Deidara said quietly.

Sasuke turned back towards Deidara and replied sternly, "Let me see her."

Deidara shook his head, "No."

Sasuke pushed Deidara aside and barged in through the door, "Sakura!"

Deidara quickly went after the Uchiha and grabbed him, "I told you to fuck off!"

"I don't give a shit!" Sasuke sneered pushing the blond away from himself and making his way into the bedroom to find the girl sleeping. He started towards herand was about to grab her to wake her up.

"Get outta here!" Deidara snapped as Sasuke touched her, and Sakura started to wake up, "Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked. She had to be dreaming, right? Sitting up she seemed speechless. The girl pushed Sasuke's hand away roughly and asked, "What the hell are you doing here Sasuke?" The girl looked slightly frightened but she tried her best not to let her pusillanimous behavior be known.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke yelled as Deidara grabbed the phone.

"Because I don't want you to know..." She whispered.

"It might be mine! I have a right to know!" Sasuke grabbed the phone from Deidara and slammed it against the bed in front of Sakura, "I want to know why the fuck you think you can just act like I don't exist anymore? Well I fucking do, and that baby might be mine!"

"I don't care if it's your's, you'd never be able love it! You don't love anything but your alcohol, your cigarettes, and fucking sex!" Sakura muttered almost under her breath, "So how could you fucking love a child If you've never loved a human being?" She was holding her stomach as if Sasuke was about to strike it.

Deidara snatched the phone again, but Sasuke quickly smacked it out of his hand and yelled at Sakura while looking at Deidara, "I fucking have loved a human being!"

"Who?" Sakura whispered terrified at what was going to happen. She knew the answer, but she wasn't quite ready to hear it. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as she protected her stomach.

"You!" Sasuke said looking back at Sakura, "I fucking love you! Do you know how hard it is for me to deal without you?" He grabbed the girl and uneasily tried not to shake her as the girl started crying. She could feel his hands shake, she could feel the fear venting through him and into her... But she couldn't feel the love he spoke of.

Sakura shook her head, "You're lying..." She started to sob but her grip on her stomach remained. The girl was afraid, and she couldn't help but feel the anger reach her in a death grip, but Sakura was diehard.

"No I'm not!" Sasuke yelled as Deidara picked up the phone without the Uchiha seeing. He quickly dialed three simple numbers and contacted the police.

"Yes you are..." Sakura quietly said keeping herself from crying anymore than she already was, "I know you are." Sasuke could hear the fear in her voice, the weary words that were barely understandable because of her tears, and it made him think... He scared her, and he was rude, so why wouldn't she be afraid? Why wouldn't she push him away?

---

Sasuke was dragged out of the house by police only minutes later, and he once again found himself at home staring a bleach blond blue-eyed tramp. Someone he was starting to hate even more.

---

Sakura cried and it didn't seem to stop. Deidara tried to comfort her but she seemed to pull away. Was Sasuke really lying when he said he loved her? What would he do if it was his child? Try to get custody of it, possibly rip it away from her and Deidara? She didn't even want to think about how Sasuke would treat a child! How bitter that child's life would turn out, it was a horrifying thought.

Emotionally unstable was the pink haired girl, and she felt like nothing would ever get better. Sasuke would just keep showing up, never leaving her alone, and the thought absolutely frustrated her... And for a moment she thought about a restraining order, and maybe if things got worse she would think more seriously about it.

Sasuke was a mistake, someone Sakura should have never got involved with, a person she should have avoided, but her silly crush had got her into a hell of a mess and now she was utterly frustrated with it. The girl felt bad about something, maybe being with Deidara wrong, being with someone so much older?

Deidara was confused. Sakura seemed to grow distance within a few days. Lost in her thoughts possibly? Was Sasuke bugging her that badly that she needed to pull herself away and think? Just think? Not even ask him for suggestions, or simply to speak her mind? He wanted her to vent through him!

Sakura took the time to realize she was doing things correctly with Deidara, but with Sasuke she left it a mess. She never talked to him, or verbally told him it was over, she had given him the impression that they were still together when she ran away. Leading him to believe Deidara had snatched her away, which in a way was true.

Knowing she would have to eventually face Sasuke alone, the girl decided to put it off for just a little longer.

When Deidara went to work the young girl found herself riding the bus, something she did if she only had to. People on the bus scared her, but she could deal with it.

The bus stopped at the stop closest to her destination and she got off quickly. The pink haired girl was in an unfamiliar surrounding, a place she had only been once or twice, but it all looked so different. Sakura had an idea as to where she was going, and she was relying on her memory to tell her when she was where she needed to be.

Gaining the courage Sakura's small hand rose and she knocked upon the door. Closing her eyes Sakura prayed slightly, and when she heard the click of a lock being unlocked her eyes popped back open. The door swung and a tall, skinny, older woman stood in the doorway. The female was beautiful for her age, and her pink hair was a little darker than Sakura's, but there was no doubt that this woman was her mother.

The woman gasped and smacked her hands against her cheeks, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" You could here the fake concern in the females voice, and it was annoying.

Sakura hesitantly spoke, "I-I was wondering..."

Sakura's mother quickly interrupted her and said, "What's with this? Why isn't your father making sure you're not doing stupid stuff like? God, Sakura I know you're better than this!" She touched her daughters stomach and then pulled away. She seemed to look down upon her daughter, telling her silently that this made her look bad.

"Maybe you should have tried making sure I wasn't doing stuff like this!" Sakura said defensively, "Dad was the one who was trying his best to deal with me, but you knew he wasn't truly able to!" The girl then realized that she was defending her dad, and stopped. "I just wanted you to help me out... Mom...I know dad won't, he's probably not even looking for me.."

"You ran away?" She said pulling the girl in, "God, baby, what the hell is going on?" The woman was a gossip, she simply wanted answers to spread, truths to fudge into fibs, the woman was a witch.

"You knew dad had a drinking problem! You knew he would do stupid stuff! Putting me in his care wasn't smart!" Sakura coughed slightly, "You didn't even want custody, you didn't even want to see me!"

"I knew I couldn't do it..." She whispered. The female was obviously lying and her plastic smile didn't seem convincing either.

"Of course you could of! Every other weekend or something? I wanted to escape Dad every now and then... Did you know that? I hated being at home with him, and at first I said nothing when he started hitting me... I just cried and kept it to myself, but then I slowly became snappy, I got angry I fought back--" Sakura, of course was interrupted.

"Hold up, he hit you? Darling, he hit you? My baby? He hit my baby?" The woman tried to act as if she had been such a good mother, but she wasn't. Her mask hid nothing from the sixteen-year-old, Sakura knew she didn't care as much as she let on, but the girl let her mother believe she was acting real enough.

"Yes..." Sakura whispered slightly, "I felt like no one cared, because... Really not many people did, my friend was a bitch, my boyfriend was a jackass, my dad's a drunk, my--"

"But I care..." The woman hugged her daughter.

"I know..." Sakura spoke quietly, "I know you really do, that's why I came to ask you a favor."

"What favor is that honey?" She pulled away and stared intensely at her daughter, almost as if she knew what Sakura was going to say, and she was painfully going to accept like a 'good' mother would.

"I need some money..." Sakura said twirling some hair in her finger, "To help me with this baby... I mean, I have a place and it's really hard to keep up with the bills and actually buy something for the baby, do you know what I mean?"

She nodded looking as if she was about to pass out, "How much are we talking about?"

"Only enough to buy a crib..." Sakura looked away, "Maybe some clothes?"

"How much?" The woman repeated.

"I dunno..." Sakura said closing her eyes, "I'm afraid to look at any baby stuff... It's all really... Expensive..."

Sakura's mother sighed, looking back out of the room she said softly, "C'mon baby..." She pulled Sakura towards the door and took in a small breath, "I'll take you shopping." The woman didn't really want to, but what kind of mother would she be if she didn't help her poor baby?

"Bu-" Sakura started to reject because she knew her mother's mind was set and nothing was going to change it. Sakura had let her mother fall into the trap she had so carefully set out for her.

"No, just c'mon, and I wanna hear more about what you've been up to besides the sleeping around." The woman saw Sakura's nose scrunch, then the woman reassured her she was only joking and led her into the car.

Sakura felt very awkward looking at cribs with her mom. She explained everything that happened and got some sympathy here and there that was totally fake.

It turned out that her mother really did buy her a crib and it was being delivered to the apartment in a few weeks. The woman bought Sakura some other things and took her back to the apartment.

"Honey, you did the right thing coming to me, and if you need anymore, just call me." She put her number in Sakura's hand and smiled wearily, "I'm really sorry."

Sakura nodded and looked away as her mother got back into the car and left.

The girl hated her mother for abandoning her, and now she felt slightly guilty for using her in such a way, but she ignored it. Her mother left her for three years, it wasn't like she didn't deserve something from her right?

When Deidara got home Sakura said, "We have a crib... And some clothes... And diapers..." She gestured to the clothing she had left in a pile.

"How?" The male looked utterly confused.

"My mom..." Sakura replied rubbing her ever growing stomach, "I... Simply asked her for it and she gave it to me." The pink haired girl smiled and tried not to let the innocent smile turn to a smirk.

---

Sasuke was slightly surprised when Sakura knocked at his door. "Sakura, why are you here? It's not really a good time..."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms, "I'm just going to clear things--"

Ino pushed clung to Sasuke, "Baby who is it?" She then glanced at the pink hair and hissed, "Go away..." Noticing her stomach she quickly gasped and pulled away, "Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me this bitch was pregnant?"

"Because it's not mine." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Ino snapped, "Who else would Sakura sleep with? I mean look at her."

Sasuke wanted to slap Ino, and he almost did, "I know..." The Uchiha looked away, "Leave Sakura..." Truly he was dying to talk to her, but something to him he needed to stay with Ino or not get involved with Sakura. He didn't want to stay with Ino, but she was giving him those eyes and... There was Sakura standing their in her corrupted body and innocent mind.

"I-I should leave?" Sakura whispered giving Ino a death glare. She could not believe she had once been friends with that bitch!

"N-"

"Yes you should." Ino said putting her hands on her hips and stepping outside, "You should leave before I make you."

"I just... I just..."

"You're pathetic, Sakura, you really are, constantly hiding those bruises, I knew all along about your father, but you couldn't even tell me, your best friend? And you couldn't even tell me you were running away? Or pregnant? How could you not? I mean, I was your friend! But you acted like I didn't exist!"

"You acted like I didn't exist!" Sakura snapped, "I didn't tell you anything because I didn't trust you, and you know why? Because all you cared about was yourself! You're a conceded little slut!"

"You're the slut..." Ino hissed as Sasuke pulled her away.

"If you don't stop being a stupid whore, I'm going to end this relationship, so get inside and leave me and Sakura to talk, just for a few minutes." Sasuke harshly spoke against Ino.

She quickly nodded and hurried inside.

The Uchiha placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, "Why are you here?"

"I..." Sakura shook her head a little and covered her face, "I came to apologize..."

"About what?" Sasuke asked pulling away slightly and crossing his arms against his chest.

"About leaving without telling you." Sakura uncovered her face and rubbed her eyes before looking Sasuke in the eyes, "And about getting into another relationship... I mean... I really fucked up, and now I feel bad because you care... And I act like I don't... And..." Sakura took a deep breath, "It's so hard to say this, but Sasuke, I don't love you... And I never did... So... Could you please leave me alone?"

Sasuke seemed very upset about what Sakura was saying but simply glared at a tree and huffed, "Whatever..." He was sure she had come to take him back, or something along the lines of wanting to be with him... But he was really starting to hate Deidara for filching Sakura's affections from him.

"Thank you?" Sakura uneasily said before turning away and hurrying off his porch. She knew she shouldn't be walking around so much, since she was now twenty-four weeks along.

Managing to get back home Sakura found herself exhausted. Lying down softly on the bed her and Deidara shared she couldn't help but relax a bit and close her eyes... She was sure things with Sasuk would be much better now... But Sakura was far from being right.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 9 **

* * *

Sakura sobbed as she held her premature baby in her arms. The doctors insisted that she give them the baby back, but she refused. The cherry blossom pressed her face against the cold undeveloped body, asking why over and over again. Deidara sat in the other room, refusing to see the terrible scene. 

There had been nothing to do about the baby, it had been unsaveable, and there was nothing to do, Sakura's body had refused to keep the child. It rejected the baby, thinking it was a threat, Sakura's body started to shut down, and if the baby hadn't been stripped away Sakura would have died as well.

Finally the fragile and broken body was pulled away from the girl. She reached out and cried, but she knew it was time to let go of the baby she would never get to raise...

In the end, tests had shown the dead boy was Deidara's, which only made things worse.

After Sakura got out of the hospital she stayed in bed, Deidara tried his best to coax her out of depression, but Sakura felt no need to be happy. He life was a mess, and things would only get worse, she knew it!

Sakura lost all of her water weight within a few days, but still had a bit of baby weight left, and found her self fumbling with the baby clothing and eying the crib. Deidara walked into the room and stared at Sakura for a long moment before speaking, "Honey?"

"It wasn't going to work anyway." Sakura said standing up off the floor and throwing the clothing down. She faced Deidara and choked out, "It wasn't going to fucking work anyway! No matter how hard I wanted it to, no matter how badly I wished it..."

"Sakura, please..."

"Please what? Be happy? Be happy about what?" Sakura croaked as she grabbed onto the edge of the crib, "Be happy that our child is _dead? _Is that what you want? To rejoice that we don't have to be a 'family' just quite yet?" The girl tipped the crib over harshly and it slammed against the floor.

"Sakura!" Deidara snapped, not out of anger, but of concern.

"What Deidara! What? What the hell do you want? For me to cheer the fuck up?" Sakura started to cry as she grabbed Deidara's shirt and shook him a little, "What do you want?"

"I want you to be happy... Not about this... But I just want you to be happy!"

"How can I? How can I when my whole life is a bitch? How can I cheer up if there's no good thins in my life?" Sakura buried her head in his chest and her hands shook violently and they held Deidara's dark green shirt in a death grip. She twisted the fabric in her fists and finally screamed, "I hate everything! I hate my dad and Sasuke and- and- and--"

"You hate me?" Deidara asked quietly.

Sakura slowly let go of his shirt and pulled away. She shook her head as if trying to get something out of it. She cupped her face as the shaking of both her head and hands started to settle a bit.

"Do you hate me Sakura?" Deidara whispered looking away, "Because I understand if you never really loved me.. I mean, you were a pregnant teen, carrying my child, and I could have just been... _Support. _Someone you knew would help you and the child out? I mean, you could have liked me, but I don't think you love me baby..."

"But I do!" Sakura sobbed falling to her knees, "But I do..."

Deidara stood there for a moment, feeling horrible for saying what he had said. He then snapped out of his guilt and took his place on the ground holding her. He cooed softly, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that... I've been going about this all wrong and I feel bad Sakura."

She shook her head and pulled away from the older male. In a heartbeat Sakura was on her feet and in the bedroom, and just as quick as she had gone, Deidara followed after, "Sakura? What are you doing?"

"Leaving..." She whispered grabbing a bag and opening the drawers.

"You can't leave!" Deidara said grabbing her arm, "We can make this work..." He gazed at the girl, begging her not to go. His hand gripped her arm in a way that was just strong enough to say that he wanted her to stay without hurting her.

Sakura didn't know what to do or say, she didn't really want to leave, but she wanted to clear her head. She got away from Deidara again and put the bag away, "I'm going to go for a walk... Okay?"

"No, please, stay and talk to me... I want you to talk to me, you never do anymore... It's tearing me apart!"Deidara pleaded.

"Okay... Will you take me to the store and buy me some cigarettes?" Sakura asked trying to sound innocent.

"Saakura.." Deidara said frowning.

"It's not like I'm pregnant anymore! And it's not like I have a baby to give secondhand smoke to!" She snapped moodily before pushing her way past Deidara.

He followed after her, "Fine, as long as you smoke outside."

"Thank you... Now let's go." Sakura demanded before they made their way out of the apartment and onto the streets.

Deidara did not approve of her wanting to smoke again, but he just couldn't refuse her. The male wanted to please the female more than anything, and he couldn't help but do whatever she wanted him to. It was like he was kept on a leash he desperately wanted to be kept on.

He grabbed her hand and tried to lace their fingers together, but Sakura simply did not respond. He frowned as they reached the mini mart, he let go of her hand as he asked, "Anything else you want?"

She grabbed a soda and some candy and pushed it into Deidara's arms, "That's all..."

"Okay babe..." Deidara replied with gloom before setting it at the counter and asking for a pack of cigarettes. He eyeballed Sakura as she waited impatiently for the cigarettes.

Once they reached outside she snatched the pack and quickly lit one and pressed it against her pink lips.

Deidara looked away, "Sakura? Are you sure you really should take up smoking again?"

Sakura shoved the pack in her back pocket and crossed one arm (which the bag of candy and soda was slung upon) against her stomach and held the cigarette to her lips with the other. She looked at the back of Deidara's head as he watched traffic go by, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Actually... I do..." He whispered almost secretly, "I don't like it babe..."

"Fuck what you like," she sneered with a lump building up in her stomach called guilt. She was angry and depressed and she was taking it out on Deidara. It wasn't like Sakura could help what she said or did, it was as if someone had possessed her and was now controlling her actions and words. "Fuck what anyone likes, it's not like caring will change anything _babe! _It's not like God will magically make things get better!"

"Sakura don-"

"Don't what? Act like a bitch? Well get over it Deidara, because I'm not an innocent little girl and I'm sure as hell ain't gonna act like one now! I'm a teenager whose gone through Hell to face even more Hell!" Sakura screamed throwing the cigarette down and pushing Deidara, "I've gone through shit, and what did I get in return for fighting it? A stab in the fucking back by God, who clearly does not like me!"

"Sakura don't say such things, please," he slowly stumbled up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "please just calm down..." The male tightened his arms around her and spoke, "You're a beautiful woman who's done all she's can to be happy, and seriously, you _are_ doing the best you can... And maybe things seem horrible, but they will get better Sakura, I promise."

"No they won't... You're lying to me." Sakura would not allow herself to cry anymore. She was stronger than the tears pushing themselves to become free, and yet she wasn't. She was too weak to act stronger than resisting tears. She was no more that she had ever been. A teenager making all the wrong choices.

"I'm not lying to you! I never lie to you! Just trust me, babe, please?" Deidara pleaded stroking her hair as cars continued to pass the scene. He begged, "Don't be like this Sakura, it's not the end of the world... I know we're upset, but maybe we just weren't ready? Maybe it was a blessing-"

"In disguise," she asked raising her eyebrow and pulling away, "is that what you think this is? A bunch of blessings? Well I'll tell you Deidara, life is not a bunch of blessing and it never will be!" Sakura freed herself from Deidara and started to walk away.

"Don't do this baby," Deidara said grabbing her arm as he walked after her, "Don't act like this, please?" He tried to get her to look at him, but she refused to even glance at the blond. "Sakura! What do you want? Because you're acting like you want me gone, is that what you want? For me to just leave? Get out of your life? I'll leave you to face Hell by yourself if that's what you really want, or I'll stay and help you through this... Because Sakura, I want to be with you, and care for you, and if I could marry you I would right now... I would show you that I care, and it pains me to think you probably don't even care about me the way I care about you... Sakura... It hurts to watch you act like this because I feel as if you hate me... I could be, completely wrong, but, something tells me, that I'm slightly correct."

"Stop Deidara! Just fucking stop!" Sakura snapped dropping the bag, "You, you, you, you! That's all I'm hearing! How _you_ want to help me, how _you_ want to love me, how _you_ want to this and that, and it's selfish! Think about me Deidara, and stop thinking about you."

"You're acting selfish too..." Deidara breathed, "you won't talk to me, or think about me, all you're doing is acting like the world revolves around you and your sorrow, and it doesn't Sakura. The world's not going to change just for you..."

"As I'm not going to change for you!" She snapped in a screech. The girl folded her arms and cried out in frustration, "When I talk to you all I get is this 'Oh things will get better' bullshit! And they won't, nothing has gotten better for me Deidara, and I'm sick of your positive attitude, because the world isn't positive! It's negative, very very negative..."

"That's why being positive helps you..." He whispered quietly, "Because if you dwell on the bad things, you become an ugly person... Just like my father, and just like your's... And just like you are starting to become..."

"Shut up! I'm not like my father!"

"Not exactly, but in some ways you probably are, and you can't change that..." He responded looking away with tears in his eyes. The male choked softly, "I loved the beautiful and happy Sakura, not this... Not what you're acting like right now, I don't think I like this Sakura..."

"Fine Deidara!" She screamed, "Then make me go back to my dad's, make me leave if you don't like me! Why are you so desperately trying to keep me if you don't love what I am?"

"Because I love what you were!" He gulped before shaking his head and starting to head back home, "You can come back to the apartment... I won't make you go back to your dad's... But if you want to, if you want to get away from me, so be it..."

Sakura shut her eyes tightly and gripped onto the plastic bag. She slowly opened her eyes and watched the cars pass as Deidara continued to walk away. She couldn't make the guilty feeling go away, and she felt horrible for what had happened. The girl wanted so badly just to take everything back, but deep down, she knew that this fight would always haunt them... Make them feel bad... And she was afraid it may even tear them apart, eventually, if it hadn't already.

---

"Cocaine," he pressed the baggy against her chest, "it'll help, I promise... You remember how to use it, correct?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded. How did she make it back into this house? Back into this room? She barely remembered Itachi telling her to have a cup of coffee with him. Things were very hazy for the young girl, but she assumed that it was just her lack of sleep.

"Good. You can stay for a while if you want, but when you come back for more cocaine... You'll pay for it, and not with money, understood?" Itachi asked as the poor girl unsurely agreed.

"What will I pay it with?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Sex." The older Uhicha replied with a smirk, "It's an easy thing to give, is it not? I mean I'll use a condom, and what ccould go wrong? Plus, Deidara will never know about it..." He ran his pale fingers through the pink hair and softly kissed her cheek.

Sakura gulped before pushing the baggy back at him, "I'd rather not."

"It'll help though," Itachi insisted.

"But I'd rather pay with money..." She meekly responded.

"Take the damn cocaine, and just deal with the payment."

"But I don't want the cocaine..."

"Take it!"

"No, I don't want to," Sakura whispered in fear of what was going to happen next. She half expected the Uchiha to grab her wrist and press her down against his bed. Closing her eyes she listened to the male tell her how it would have just been much easier to take the cocaine and leave.

He quickly started to undress the poor girl who struggled and swung her fists blindly. But the older male was much stronger and held her down with one hand as he skillfully one-handedly pulled down his garments and put on a condom.

Sakura screamed slightly before her mouth was cupped. "

"Shut up!" He sneered at the half naked girl. Sakura coughed before trying to struggle out of his grasp, but it was no good... Itachi was much too powerful for the weak cherry blossom being smashed into the bed roughly.

---

Sakura wearily got back to the apartment in which she and Deidara lived in. She had stuffed the baggy into her coat pocket and hid her bruises from the blond. As tears were held back, she refused in her own mind to let it be known. The humiliating act done upon her... She didn't want to be known for being helpless...

Deidara assumed Sakura was still mad at him, so decided not to bug the violated female.

The girl got into the shower and scrubbed her body down while as she sobbed silently. She couldn't help but feel completely and utterly stupid.

The coat being left on the floor, Deidara decided to pick it up and put it away, but something unexpected fell from the article of clothing that belonged to Miss Haruno.

---

"What is this, Sakura?" Deidara asked holding up the baggy that contained the powerful drug.

She didn't lie, or even think about it, "Cocaine..."

"Why was it in you coat?" He asked desperately wanting to know why she would hide such a thing from him.

"Itachi gave it to me..." Sakura whispered looking away, "I didn't want it... But he insisting on giving it to me..."

"Oh... So, you don't really want it?" He asked slightly confused as Sakura snatched it from him.

"I payed for it, I don't think I should just rid myself of it... I could possible sell it?" Sakura choked.

"Sakura... Why did you pay for it?"

"I told you! He insisted, Deidara, I couldn't say no!" She exclaimed, grabbing her pack of cigarettes, and leaving the room.

He quickly followed her, "What are you doing?"

"Smoking." Sakura stated as she headed outside. The girl lit her cigarette as soon as Deidara had closed the door behind them.

"Baby... Do you really think you should keep the co- ya'know?"

"I do," Sakura replied with out hesitation. Her green eyes suddenly pierced Deidara's, as if saying, _Don't you fucking dare rid of it yourself._

* * *

Oh my! It's been a while hasn't it peeps? Well, I'm proud to say my play went very well! And since it's over, I should have more time to write. Although I am going to miss it very much, I missed writing a GREAT deal. Oh my, I do hope you are all still reading and reviewing!

I love you guys! Thanks for waiting.

_Katie __  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

Sakura found herself hesitantly on the youngest Uchiha's doorstep, with tears running down her face, and regret rotting in her stomach.The girl was so torn apart that she was not sure who she even was anymore. Every piece torn from her was thrown in a different place, and it was completely impossible to collect all the pieces.

She knew she should have went to Kakashi's, she was afraid of telling him about the cocaine, but with Sasuke she would be afraid to tell him of the rape... So she was stuck, here on the doorstep of Sasuke Uchiha, and she was unsure of what to do.

It was pretty clear that her and Deidara were over...

_"I told you not to touch it!" Sakura screamed._

_"I know, but it's what's best for you baby... It really is..." Deidara tried to assure her._

_"I payed for it!" Sakura choked, "I payed a lot for it, and you threw it away? Why would you do that? I wanted it Deidara! I wanted it!" She cupped her face and tried not to scream.  
_

_"But you don't need it! You need to calm down, take a breath, baby, things will get better if you just stop overreacting!" Deidara responded grabbed her by the arms and pulling her hands from her face, "I want you to just calm down, please?"_

_"I won't calm down! You fucking piss me off! Did you know that? You're too fucking positive! I don't believe you were beat, I don't believe it! You lied to make me feel better, you're just a fucking jackass! I need you to tell me my life is fucked, not that it's fixed! It's not close to getting better Deidara!" She shrieked pulling away and picking up her packed bag. Sakura wiped her newly shed tears and whispered, "I'm leaving... As I said before, I need to go for a while..."_

_Deidara pulled the bag away but Sakura snatched it once again. He frowned as she headed towards the doorway in a hurried manor.  
_

_"Please-" He started after her like a lost puppy. Deidara couldn't handle the idea of separation with the pink haired girl, and he was screaming inside for another chance.  
_

_"No! It's done, it's over! It's never going to work! I can't stand you! I can't fucking stand you! You're such a fucking- and fucking- oh urghh!" Sakura pushed Deidara and swung the door open, letting it fly against the wall, knocking the coat hangers off the wall and hitting the floor with a smash. _

_"Sakura, please, just--" Before he could finish his sentence Sakura had left the doorway and hurried off.  
_

"Here I am..." She whispered, "here I am... and now what? Now what Sakura?"

"And now you leave," came a sneer from behind the pink haired girl.

Sakura turned around and faced the blond female on the steps, "Ino..."

"Well? Are you going to leave or not?" Ino rolled her eyes a little, "you're not wanted here, ya'know that right?"

"Well I-I thought maybe... Sasuke would like to see me..."

"Why would you think such an absurd thing? He's mine, so why don't you just back off?" Ino then realized how much thinner the other girl had gotten since they last saw one another. She quickly changed the subject, "Premature? Are you here to tell Sasuke it was his?"

"No... It wasn't his... But it's dead, so he wouldn't care anyways..." Sakura mumbled quietly before starting down the steps and past Ino. She stared at the silent road, with a dead end sign, and a blunt fence caging an empty field.

"Dead? So it died premature?" Ino asked with a slight bit of sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah... Why should you care?" Sakura said slightly confused at the girl. She never really cared, so why should she care now?

"I don't!" She snapped giving Sakura an odd look.

"Okay... Well then stop asking questions," Sakura retorted starting down the steps... She didn't need to see Sasuke anyways.

Ino just watched her leave with a smile. The blond would do anything to keep Sakura away from her man... She knew Sasuke still missed her and wanted her, but Ino wanted him more, at least in her own mind.

The pink haired girl did not look back as she ventured back down the street with a depressed stare fixed upon her footsteps that never seemed to end. She blankly journeyed around, knowing Kakashi would be a safe person to see, but she did not want to burden him with her troubles and the horrible things that had happened her recently.

But in the end she found herself sitting on his doorstep, wondering if she should knock or just sulk there on his front porch, while he was inside, perhaps, even knowing that she was there. Sakura took several deep breaths, keeping herself from crying over the violation of her body, and the loss of her baby.

Finally she knocked on his door and it was answered within moments. "Hey..." Sakura whispered coming in and staring at the floor as she did so, "It's been a while, hasn't it, Kakashi?"

"I guess it has been, so tell me, why are you back?" He asked motioning for her to sit on the couch.

"I'm babyless, boyfriendless, and homeless..." She replied as she sat down and rubbed her arm gently.

"Would you like to explain?" Kakashi asked softly wrapping an arm around her and holding her close.

"I guess there's no use in keeping the story from you... I mean, I know I can trust you with anything, Kakashi..." Sakura said softly.

--

Deidara flipped through the channels, agonizing, and wondering if he should try to find Sakura, but something told him to leave her alone... He had already pissed her off enough to leave, and probably for good.

A rough knock came from his door, and his heart leaped, Sakura? He could only hope it was her... He opened the door only to find it was Sasuke. He looked away, "What do you want?"

Sasuke peeked in slightly, "Sakura home?"

"No, this is not her home, she left, last night..." Deidara whispered...

"You hurt her? Didn't you? You fucking asshole, you fucked with her heart! Ino told me the baby was dead, you've been beating up on her?" Sasuke sneered pushing Deidara in the apartment to allow himself entrance.

"I didn't beat her!" Deidara quickly defended himself, "And she left because she wanted to, not because I hurt her..."

"Bullshit! There had to be a reason she left, not just 'oh, she just decided to jump up and go'!" Sasuke yelled slamming the door, "I can't take your little games any longer, I know you haven't been treating her right, I knew it from the start!" Sasuke then pulled a gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at the blond.

Deidara's eyes widened, and he knew Sasuke would pull the trigger, he knew he was doomed. The blond said hurriedly, "I'm not playing games, I didn't mean to make her leave, I was only doing what was best for her!"

"Fuck, I'm sick of hearing you speak!" The Uchiha snapped, "I can't handle much more of your stupid excuses, you may act like a good guy, but your not, I know you're not!"

"You need help..." Deidara said, "Please, don't pull the trigger, go get help..."

"I don't need help! You need help!" He said has his hand started to shake. Sasuke's dark orbs pierced Deidara's as he whispered, "You need a lot of fucking help, but this is the best god damn help you'll ever get!" Before he had known what he had done, Sasuke dropped the no longer loaded gun beside the lifeless body, and fled.

--

Sakura sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, sipping her hot chocolate and watching TV. She peered up at the tall man who had just entered the room.

"So, have you thought about all the things you explained to me?" Kakashi asked sitting next to her.

"I've decided," she started slowly, "that I'm done being with Deidara... And I don't want to see Sasuke... And I'm going to stay here, just until I can get back on my feet again..."

"What about Itachi?"

Sakura stayed silent at this question

"You don't have to answer, I still think you should see someone... They'll help you much more than I could..." He replied rubbing her back, "It's best if you see someone... I promise."

* * *

I know it's extremely short...

Don't be mad, I haven't updated in forever...  
I've been so busy with school, I just haven't had time...  
I will finish this fiction though, in all good time, I promise.

Nara Katie


	11. Chapter 11

**The Corrupted Cherry Blossom**

**Rated M for violence, strong language, and sexual content **

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

Sakura cried a lot. She first read the article in the paper and refused to believe it, but eventually she faced the fact that Deidara was murdered and evidently she was a suspect. Deep down Sakura knew who had done it, but she was afraid to speak of him...

--

"I lived with him for a few months. I left the day before he died..."

"Were you two dating?"

Sakura was silent.

"It doesn't matter now if he was older, if it was illegal, we can't punish him for it now." The man sitting across the table said eying the emotionally unstable Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura whispered.

"And you two were fighting?"

"Of course, why else would I leave," she asked quietly.

"But I do understand you were with Kakashi Hatake, your former teacher, when the murder occurred." The man said secretly detesting the girl.

"I was..."

"But he could easily be providing you an alibi so you won't go to jail for murder."

"I didn't murder him, if that's what you want to know, Deidara, I may have been fighting with him, but I would not kill him... I love him ya'know?"

"What had you been fighting about?"

"Our dead child."

This made the man even detest her more. He gave her a disgusted look and continued...

"Anything else?"

"No," Sakura lied.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Are you having or have had any sexual relations with Kakashi Hatake?"

"No... I never have."

"Did he, I mean Deidara, did he have any enemies?"

"He might have."

"Any you can recall?"

"No."

"And how old is your teacher?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He was quiet, staring at the teenager with that look... That look that says, 'You're a little slut, I know it.'

--

Sakura was glad to be out of the concealment of the room she had been questioned in. She sat on the floor of Kakashi's living room. She slowly sprawled herself out on the carpet and started to cry as she stared up with blurred eyes at his ceiling.

Falling to pieces, she was broken, and every second another fracture occurred on her fragile soul.

"It hurts..." She whispered, "Oh God it hurts..." She clasped her chest and cried, "It hurts... Please, God, make it stop." Sakura took in a deep breath and shivered. The girl's eyes stung and her body ached physically and emotionally.

"Sakura? Why are you out here?" Kakashi asked staring at the poor girl.

She quickly sat back up and rubbed her eyes, "I couldn't sleep..."

"So you came into the living room?" He asked sitting down upon the floor with her.

"Yeah..." Sakura said slightly confused about it herself.

Kakashi sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around her, "You're such a stubborn girl Sakura..."

"What do you mean?" She whispered quietly.

"I mean, you refuse to see someone about all this, and it really is a huge burden for a girl like you..."

"I don't want to talk about this to anyone but you... I don't trust anyone else..." Sakura whispered wrapping her arms around the male and mumbling, "I don't trust anyone like I trust you..."

Kakashi stroked her hair and sighed again.

Sakura peered up slightly and shifted a little leaning up towards the older male, "I trust you... With... My life..." The girl looked away before placing her thin fingers against his cheeks and whispering, "I think..." She gulped as she closed her eyes tightly holding her tears back, "Although it hurts..." She could feel the pain bursting out from within herself.

"Shhhh..." Kakashi hushed as he placed a finger against her lips, "Don't say it if it hurts..."

Sakura opened her eyes again and stared the man in the face through the dark. He green eyes sparkled and showed the pain she possessed deep inside, yet it showed another thing... It showed her strength, the strength gained by everything she was going through.

Kakashi slowly dropped his finger and pulled the girl into his lap, "You don't need to go on tormenting yourself, really Sakura..." He knew what she was going to say, and he didn't want to be the next thing to break her heart, he didn't want to become a bad memory for the girl, but also, if he denied her, she might be even worse... He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to hurt her... Leaving her with no one else to go to...

"Kaka-"

"Don't..." He said holding her closer, "don't talk, please..."

"But... I need to tell you..." She protested quietly.

"Sakura, don't, don't torture yourself like this..." He said as he pushed her head into his chest and rocked her, trying to save her from another stab in her weak heart.

"Kakashi..." She whispered struggling slightly until she was facing him again, "Kakashi I-"

Kakashi shook his head as he closed his eyes, "Don't say anything..."

"Bu-" Sakura whispered tearing up again.

"Don't hurt yourself, you're not ready for this kind of thing..." Kakashi whispered dropping his arms to his side.

Sakura started to stand up, "You can't tell me I'm not ready..."

"Well, I'm not ready..." Kakashi whispered.

"How old are you? And you're not ready? Not ready for some young girl to fling herself into your arms saying that she's in love with you?" Sakura whispered holding back her tears.

"Sakura, stop doing this, don't make it worse..." He whispered standing up as well.

"Well, I don't understand... You do love me? Don't you? That's why you take care of me, isn't it?" She grabbed her throbbing chest once again and choked out, "Isn't it?"

"I take care of you because I care..." Kakashi said grabbing her by the arms, "please, go see someone! Please Sakura, I want you to get better, you've gone through too much to handle and I can't bear to see your pain I can't stand to watch you put yourself in another trap, don't you see? If I was almost any other guy I would have grabbed this chance and used you... I probably would have had sex with you, played with you, it wouldn't have been right, and then you know, you'd be on the streets, begging people to give you food or a place to stay!"

"Don't say that..." She whisper as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's only the truth," Kakashi said pulling her back into his arms, "I'm trying to help..."

"Well you're not helping!" She coughed, "you're not helping!"

"Sakura please, please..." He placed his hands against her cheeks, just as she had only a minute ago, "don't,  
don't do this to yourself..."

She shook her head, freeing herself from his light grasp. "I won't need any help if I have you, I would just need your love, it would be more than enough to help me..."

"No... It wouldn't..."

--

Sakura was silent, sitting across from the woman who would 'help' her. She eyed the woman with loathing, wishing to be back at the house, wishing that she could just leave and never come back to this place.

"I can't help you Sakura, dear, if you don't tell me what it is that's troubling you." Of course, the lady new the basics, anyways, what Kakashi had told her privately.

--

Sasuke racked his brain as he walked back and forth in fret. Ino laid leisurely on his bed, "So you killed a guy... Why can't you stop worrying? Like I said, the police haven't questioned you yet, why don't we leave? You and me? You have a fortune, it won't be hard..."

He looked over the blond girl... Running away with her? He could hardly stand the thought, but if he went alone, he might go crazy. "Alright, we'll leave..." He grabbed a bag, "Start packing your things, we're going to go right now."

Ino sat up and yawned slightly, "Alright." She slowly stood and started to dress herself, "Where are we going?"

"Dunno yet..."

The girl sighed slightly and said, "Do you have a passport?"

"Of course, Ino, I told you before."

--

"Kakashi, I don't like her," Sakura complained pulling out a cigarette, "I don't like her at all."

Kakashi looked at the cigarette and said, "You should stop that filthy habit..."

"It's not like you don't do it either."

"I know, but Sakura, you're not even eighteen yet..."

"When did you start?"

"Fifteen, but that's beyond the point, I regret it... And you were pregnant, and you did stop for a while..."

"I have a question..." Sakura hesitated for a moment, she was curious though, "How old are you again?"

"Thirty..."

"Why haven't you found someone?" She lit the cigarette and stared out at his yard, leaning against the railing.

"I did find someone..."

"What do you mean?"

"She died a few years back..." Kakashi looked away, "In a car accident, so did the baby..."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, "How old was the baby?"

"She wasn't born yet..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Sakura looked down and inhaled some smoke.

"It's not your fault... It's been seven years you know? It seems like a long time, but it's not enough time to find someone new..."

"I say I loved Deidara... I know that I did somewhat, but he wasn't the one..." She teared up slightly, "I'm just mad at myself because I didn't resolve anything, it just ended with a fight..."

"Same here, but after you think about it, you do know it would have been resolved, and they're dead, they're not worried anymore... I believe they're happy that we're still alive, no matter what was going on when they died..."

Sakura coughed back her tears. "You really think so?"

"I do..." He rubbed her back slightly and sighed, "It's hard Sakura, and I'm here for you, I always will be..."

"Thank you... And I'm sorry about everything, making you take care of me..." She let a few tears escape as she looked up at him and smiled, "You don't deserve a burden like me..."

"No, don't say such nonsense... I love having you here," He replied wiping her tears away.

"And I love being here... I really do..."

"I know..."

"Will you let me stay forever?"

"Of course..."

"Thank you... So much..."

Kakashi rubbed her cheek with his thumb and paused, "You're very welcome..." He dropped his hands to his sides and smiled a little.

Sakura dropped the cigarette and put it out before looking back up at the man, "I... I love you... So much more than I would have ever thought I would..." Her emerald eyes stared up into much kinder onyx eyes than Sasuke's had been, and with a breath she leaned up to kissed him...


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for reading "The Corrupted Cherry Blossom", it does end with a lot of things hanging, but that's the way I wanted it to end. You don't know what exactly will happen, but you only hope for the best for Sakura, as for Sasuke, I bet you all hope he's put in jail, right?

Well, it's up to you, use your imagination, and keep coming up with new outcomes, I would love to hear what you would have liked to happen, or simply ideas you would have used.

I love you all! Thank you again,

Nara Katie


End file.
